Sebby's Neko
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Life on Earth is extremely boring! Especially if you're a sexy demon like Sebastian. He thinks life will be better when he adopts a neko! But will his charms be able to melt the boy's icy heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the idea of Ciel as a neko-boy, & I'm sure Sebas-Chan would, too! Set in current times, blah blah blah, and the rating may go up! ;) Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, you know the rest.**

Sebastian sighed as he sat his cup down on the table. The coffee shop lulled with hushed conversations as he held his tall decaf. In all honesty, he didn't really care for coffee, (it tasted so bitter) but he had gotten a hint of a delicious soul near, and had come in to check it out. He glanced at the blonde woman at the front counter, and gave her a fake smile. _'She's the one. I haven't found a soul of her caliber in quite a while. She seems to like me, too. This may be easier than I thought.'_ he thought. Noticing a _**Free Wi-Fi**_ sign on the wall, he swiftly pulled his tablet out of his bag, which hung over his chair. He waited patiently as it powered up. _'This shop café closes in about an hour. I suppose I can wait until then.'_ he thought as his screensaver appeared. A playfully cute kitten greeted him, and he logged into his email. He scowled when he noticed a red-bannered message.

_Sebas-Chan~! How are you, darling? I know it's been quite a while since I've seen you! We absolutely must go out for dinner soon! Text me when you get the chance!_

_XOXO ~Grell_

The raven-haired man quickly typed a reply.

_I wish I could, but I'm incredibly busy. Maybe another time. And I have just lost my cell phone, so I'm sorry, but I won't be able to text you._

_Sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis_

Sebastian hit SEND, and looked over his other emails. After deleting a stack of unread messages from Claude, a window popped up, obscuring his vision.

**SUPER CUTE NEKO BOYS HERE! CLICK NOW! **

Usually, the man would delete any annoying pop ups that dared to interrupt his internet usage, but his hatred of annoying viruses clashed with his love for cats. Taking on the risk of being hacked, he clicked on the window. His page was redirected to a brightly colored webpage.

_Neko's R US~! For all your cute kitty needs! _

The banner topped a few pictures of people, all adorning cat ears and tails. Sebastian paused. He had heard of this before, but he didn't know that it was true. Supposedly, there had been a defect, in which people were being born with cat ears and tails. Some people had them surgically removed; others were given up for adoption in "neko kennels" as pets. _'So they really _do_ exist.'_ he thought as he scrolled down. A link read: Pick Out A Kitty. He cautiously clicked it, and a set of options appeared.

**Would you like Male or Female?**

He hesitated, then picked Male. After countless years of dealing with women, he could do without the drama.

**Age?**

He picked the 15-21 bracket, and a set of pictures appeared, all of them including names and ages. He browsed the images of teenage boys, taking a sip of his coffee. He almost choked on the decaf when he saw one picture. _'This boy…he looks so…..indecent.' _The blonde boy had the strangest expression on his face. _'He has a dirty look about him.'_ The name below him read "Alois". _'He doesn't seem fit to have such beautiful ears.'_ he dismissed, as he moved on. He stopped when he came to a particular picture. A single bright blue eye stared at him, almost hidden behind midnight blue bangs. The boy in the picture was wearing an eyepatch, and frowning heavily. Sebastian smiled at his unhappy expression. _'There's something about this one.'_ he thought, glancing at the name. _'Hmm….Ciel. It's cute.'_ he thought. _'He's only 16.'_ At the bottom of the page, another link awaited.

**Find A Store Location Near You!**

Sebastian warily clicked the button, and was met by a map and search box. He typed in his address, and a list of stores materialized. He was surprised to realizethat there was a store right around the corner from the café he was in. _'If this is a scam, someone is going to die.'_ he thought. _'Oh well. What's eternity without a little risk? Maybe I'll come back for her soul later. Right now, this is much more important.'_ he added as he gathered his things and left.

~Line Break~

The raven-haired man sighed as he came to the determined address. _'I guess this seems legitimate._' he thought as he entered the so-called "Neko Kennel".

A cheery clerk waved to him as he walked around. His crimson eyes scanned over the cages, some of them containing little kids, others holding older persons. He stopped at one cage, and was horrified to see the blonde boy from the website.

Alois straightened as a slender, dark-haired man came into view. _'Ooh~! He's hot!'_ he thought.

Sebastian flinched as the caged teenager leered and winked at him. He thought he was going to be sick when the blonde flicked his tongue at him. Hurrying along, he considered leaving the store when a small movement caught his eye. He turned to see a frown and blue hair facing him. He smiled and leaned toward the cage. "Ahh. You must be Ciel." He said nicely.

"What the hell do you want?" the boy spat.

**To Be Continued~! Next Chapter in Progress! R&R!**

**~RenaeChan77**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian smirked at the boy's expression.

"Hmm…a little irritated are we?" he asked slyly. 

"Yes, I am. Weird guys keep bothering me." he quipped.

"That's not very nice. We've just met and you're already insulting me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel scowled. "Whatever." he mumbled.

"I think you're cute. Would you like to come with me?" the man asked.

Ciel felt somewhat excited about the thought of leaving the stupid store, but he didn't want to show it. "I don't know. What's in it for me?" he asked.

"I'm sure my apartment would make a much better home than this, and you'll have more freedom." Sebastian pointed out.

Knowing that to be true, he couldn't help but like the idea. He still crossed his arms defiantly. "Alright, then. But you better not be lying to me." he added warningly.

"Of course not. I never lie." the demon promised.

Ciel scoffed as the man went off to get the clerk. _'I'm finally free from this damn place. But there's something about that guy. Something strange. I'd better be careful.' _he thought.

~Line Break~

"You know, you're rather short for a 16 year old." Sebastian said.

Ciel frowned as they walked down the crowded street. The man told him that he had parked a few blocks away, but he was having trouble walking through the bustle of people. "I'm not sixteen. In fact, I just turned fifteen last month. They always advertise that we're older than we really are." he said matter-of-factly.

Sebastian nodded as they approached his car. He slid into the driver's seat, beside Ciel, who got into the passenger seat.

Ciel looked out of the window at the blurring buildings. It had been quite a while since he had seen the outside world. The last time he had breathed the fresh outdoor air was about four years ago. Unlike most people born with cat ears, he had actually led a pretty normal life. His parents had decided to keep him, ears, tail and all. They said that he was their son, and they would love him forever. That security and happiness was taken away from him when his parents were murdered. He had no other family members, seeing as his aunt had died a year ago in a chainsaw accident. Bouncing from foster home to foster home, he had angrily ended up in the neko shop. Honestly, he had hated the place, and was glad to be free from the cage. But, he wasn't exactly sure that things had improved so much. He was heading to the home of a complete stranger, and even worse, he was going to be treated as a _pet_.

Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, watching as pedestrians crossed. He glanced at the blue-haired boy sitting next to him.

"So…Ciel. What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Nothing." the boy mumbled, ignoring his attempt at conversation.

"Well, what do you like to eat?" he persisted.

This time, he hesitated before answering. "Sugar."

"Oh. You like sweets. How cute." he said.

Ciel flinched at being called "cute", and glared at the raven-haired man.

Sebastian simply smiled, and tousled his blue locks. He used this action as an excuse to touch the boy's ears, which he had been dying to pet ever since they left the store. _'So soft….' _he thought to himself.

"Hey. Watch the ears. I don't like it when people touch them." Ciel said darkly.

Sebastian retracted his hand, but not before giving one of his ears a playful tug.

Ciel gave a cat-like moan, and clamped his hand over his mouth embarrassedly. His cheeks tinged a mortified pink.

Finding his reaction amusing, Sebastian smirked evilly. _'So his ears are sensitive….I'll have to remember that.' _he noted.

Ciel tried to ignore the blush on his face and looked away pointedly. "Who are you anyways? I'd like to know who I'm going to be living with." he mumbled.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." he said nicely.

"Sebastian? That's an old name. It sounds like a butler's name." Ciel muttered with a smirk of his own.

The man's red eyes flashed at the boy's statement. _'How interesting. He couldn't have been more correct.' _he thought. His name sounded old because he _was _old. The demon had been living for quite a while, and had taken on the name given to him by a previous human. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember the person. The only thing he remember about that specific person was that he had named him 'Sebastian'. Whenever he tried to remember that particular contract, his mind came to a complete blank. It bothered him.

"Well, what kind of a name is Ciel? It sounds pretty outdated to me." Sebastian retorted.

Ciel rolled his eyes and surveyed his new caretaker. His clear, porcelain skin contrasted neatly with his jet black hair, which fell in long strands on the sides of his face. The man glanced at the rearview mirror, and Ciel got a glimpse of his ruby red eyes._ 'He's okay-looking, I guess.' _he thought as the car pulled into a parking space. Getting out of the car, his tail flicked interestedly as he looked up at the apartment in front of him. _'This looks alright.'_ he added.

Sebastian hummed as he led the boy up a flight of steps, onto the third floor. He stopped at a beige door with 306 inscribed neatly on it.

"Welcome to your new home." he said as he opened the door gallantly.

Ciel walked in and took a curious look around. His ears perked when he noticed comfy-looking couch. _'Looks like a good place to take a nap on.' _he noted. He wandered around, poking things and getting used to the apartment.

Sebastian watched the boy intently, trying to keep his expression blank. A small smile tugged at his lips. _'How adorable. I've got to admit, I didn't expect him to be so cute.'_ he thought.

"What are you over there grinning at?" Ciel asked with a scowl.

"Nothing of importance. How do you like it here?" he inquired.

"I guess I could stay here. It's okay." he said off-handedly, looking away.

Sebastian glanced at his watch. "It's almost dinnertime. What would you like to eat?" he asked politely.

Ciel's bluish-gray tail twitched as he thought. He finally shrugged. "Whatever you make is fine." he said as he sat down on a comfortable couch.

The raven-haired man smiled at his remark and headed into the kitchen.

'_Hmm…..this couch is really soft. It's like a big pillow.' _Ciel thought. Before he knew it, the boy had gently drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Sebastian closed the oven door and washed his hands. Drying them with a paper towel, the man walked back into the living room. The sight that met his eyes brought a smirk to his porcelain features. The blue-haired boy was stretched out on his couch, napping peacefully. Sebastian amusedly watched the boy, trying to remain silent. His delicate features, which were usually painted with a mean scowl, were calm and lax. His soft lips were parted ever so slightly, and the man found himself staring at them. _'Wait. What am I doing? Was I considering something like _that?' he shook his head as he asked himself. _'Even if he is cute…_'

~Line Break~

Ciel lazily rubbed his eyes and stretched. He yawned slightly, then sniffed the air curiously. _'Something smells good….' _he concluded as he got up from the couch. He shuffled off to the kitchen, peeking his head inside.

"Oh, you're awake. Just in time to eat." Sebastian called as he pulled a plate from the cupboard.

Ciel took a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen, and watched the man interestedly. _'There's something about this guy. It's like he's…. he's…perfect. It's strange. I can't find a single flaw.' _he thought. The man offered him his plate, and he reddened when their hands brushed. _'Why am I getting so damn flustered? We just touched each other, jeez.' _he thought, annoyed with himself.

Sebastian glanced across the table at the boy, and noticed the blush creeping on his cheeks. To be honest, his heart had skipped a beat when they had touched. _'What was that? A spot of heartburn? No, it wasn't that. Could it be Ciel?' _he thought.

The boy poked the food on his plate with lowered ears. The grilled fish was delicious, but he hated vegetables. He pushed the veggies around on his plate, trying to make it seem as if he had eaten most of them.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "Do you dislike it?"

"No. I just don't like carrots or broccoli." he mumbled.

Sebastian sighed and pulled a fork from one of the other table settings. He stabbed a piece of broccoli onto the fork, and held it out. "Well, just eat a little bit." he demanded.

"No." the boy said defiantly.

"Please. Do it for me." Sebastian coerced with a smirk.

Ciel rolled his eyes and put his mouth on the fork. He paused, looked into the man's crimson eyes, and quickly looked away. He scowled as he ate the broccoli. _'What was that? When our eyes met, it was like…it's hard to explain.' _he thought, making sure to avoid the man's eyes.

Sebastian blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had been feeding him the food, but had gotten distracted by the boy's shining blue eyes. He had been captivated by the sapphire orbs, and the soul that lurked behind them_. 'I'd better get a grip. I don't usually do things like that.' _he told himself. Putting the fork down, the man gave him a trademark smirk.

"Will you be able to eat more on your own, or do you need my assistance?" he inquired coolly.

Ciel frowned across the table. "No. I can do it myself." he said snappily, taking another bite of carrots and broccoli.

Sebastian smiled, but his expression changed when Ciel added:

"And if you're going to get me to eat them next time, you'll need a better plan than this."

The man's face fell for a second, then he regained his composure, clearly surprised that the boy had seen through his pretense of making him eat the vegetables. _'Hmm….he's intelligent.'_ he noted. _'I'm going to have to watch my step. This should be interesting.'_ he added.

Ciel pushed his plate away. "Alright, I'm done." He got up from the table and went to the refrigerator. "I'm going to need a snack to wash this carrot taste out my mouth." he said.

"You're not going to find any in there. I don't usually keep sugary things here." Sebastian called over his shoulder.

Ciel's jaw dropped and he stared at the man in disbelief. "What? You don't have any snacks? We have to go to the grocery store, right now!" the boy exclaimed.

Sebastian smirked at his reaction. "Well, I don't know. I'm a little tired." the man teased.

Ciel scowled. "I need sugar. Now. Let's go." he said.

The raven-haired man couldn't resist his efforts. "I suppose we could make it if we hurry." he allowed.

The boy's tail flicked excitedly as Sebastian got up from the table. He swatted at the man's hand when he tousled his hair. He hated to admit it, but it actual felt good. He froze when a low growl escaped his body_. 'No. There's no way in hell that I'm going to purr over something like _that.' he concluded, at war with his own pleasure.

Sebastian noticed the boy's gentle purring and stroked his blue tail as he pet him.

Ciel bit his lip. He wanted to frown and push the man away, but his body betrayed him. Instead of objecting, a cat-like moan fell from his lips, and his eyes closed in bliss. He grabbed the man's shirt tightly, enjoying the contact.

Sebastian smirked at the boy's calm face. He was now fully purring, looking at the man with a satisfied expression. The raven-haired man gazed at the boy's soft lips and acted purely on instinct, pulling him into a kiss.

Ciel's eyes shot open when he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. _'W-what the hell? What is he doing? This is…it feels…..' _He opened his mouth to protest, but silenced when he felt the man's tongue enter inside. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt Sebastian trace his tongue, and he groaned into the kiss. _'He tastes….almost sweet….' _he thought as he pulled the man closer, wanting more.

Sebastian obliged, putting an arm around the boy's waist. He swallowed each one of his soft moans, and broke off the kiss, allowing them both to get much-needed air.

"We'd better get going. The store will close soon." he said quickly as he turned away. He was happy for an excuse to move away from the blue-haired teenager. _'Why did I lose my control like that? I'm glad I stopped myself. I doubt that I would've held back any longer. I almost…' _he thought, shocked with himself. The demon was usually the definition of calm, consistent in his efforts, never making mistakes. It was rare for him to completely give in to his urges, and act so recklessly.

"Bastard." Ciel cursed under his breath, trying to hide his bright blush. '_What the hell did I just do? I was actually moaning! He's never going to let me live this down. This is his fault for doing all of this stuff in the place. That bastard.' _he repeated_. _His ears twitched as he followed the man out of the room.

One noticeably quiet car ride later, the pair entered the grocery store.

"What 'snacks' did you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Sugary snacks." the boy mumbled.

"Okay. Let's go find the right aisle." the man suggested.

Ciel nodded and trailed the man. It had been quite a while since he had been to a grocery store, and he tried not to look as lost as he felt.

Sebastian grabbed a shopping cart from the entrance, and walked down the main aisle. He stopped when he saw a candy sign.

"You can pick out whatever you want." the man said.

Ciel's ears perked when he saw the rows of candy and sweets. A small grin graced his face.

Sebastian watched as the boy casually dropped items into the cart. His eyes passed over his small body, and he shook the thoughts from his head. _'What's with this sudden attraction?' _he asked himself. _'He's cute, but I've never had this feeling before.'_

Ciel glanced at the raven-haired man, aware of his red gaze. '_Why does he keep staring at me? It's making me nervous…'_ he thought. He looked at the man's porcelain features, pondering how the single black strand fell cutely in his face. _'Damn it. Why am I thinking about something like that anyway?' _he thought. Ciel blushed when Sebastian winked at him, and turned back to the shopping cart. After picking out a few more things, he started to wheel the cart towards the check out. He scowled when he saw the long line and stood beside the raven-haired man. _'This is going to take forever. Can't these people move any faster?' _The blue-haired boy glanced at the couple in front of them, who were holding hands and chatting quietly. He stole a look at Sebastian's hand, which was hanging limply at his side, a few inches away from his own. He gently grazed his finger against the back of the man's hand, trying to look casual.

Sebastian kept his expression nonchalant, smirking internally at the boy's attempt to hold his hand. He sighed and laced their fingers together.

Ciel flinched at the man's warmth, and frowned at him.

"What? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"No. My hand was just cold." Ciel reasoned.

"Well, allow me to warm it for you." Sebastian said casually, holding his hand a bit tighter.

The boy scoffed, but didn't reply. His tail swayed contently and the man's hand felt strangely comfortable in his own.

Sebastian was surprised at himself. He disliked public displays of affection, yet here he was, holding hands with a blue-eyed boy in the middle of a crowded grocery store. For some reason, he couldn't resist doing what the boy wanted. Those sapphire eyes made his chest tighten_. 'If I'm not mistaken, this strange feeling…No, that's absurd. Demons don't fall in love. And even if that was the case, I just met him today. There's no way that I've fallen that fast.'_ he denied.

Ten minutes later, the pair walked out of the grocery store, bags in hand. They deposited them in the trunk of the car and started the short drive home.

Ciel snuck glances at the driver throughout the ride.

"Is your hand cold again?" Sebastian teased.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Shut up. And where do you work?" he asked curiously.

"I'm an artist. I work from my in-home studio." he answered.

One of Ciel's blue ears perked. "Hmm…..interesting." he muttered.

Sebastian smirked as he pulled into his parking spot. After they finished bringing the bags into the apartment, Ciel sat on the counter and watched as the man put the snacks away.

"So…..Sebastian. Let's play a game."

**I love cutting off in cliffhangers. I'm a meanie! Next chapter in the works.**

~RenaeChan77


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that it took so long to update…I'm an idiot. Anyways, I love your reviews, keep leaving them! ^_^ **_

Me: Ciel, you better watch out…people are saying that Sebastian will ravage you in two hours, _tops._

Ciel: Umm, Sebastian? Did you know that they were making bets on my virginity?

Sebastian: I hadn't realized. Well maybe we should; right now. We wouldn't want anyone to lose any money….

Ciel: *facepalms*

Me: Sorry, Ciel. I'm kinda on Sebas-Chan's side.

Ciel: *double facepalms*

~Sebby's Neko~

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. "A game? What kind of game?"

"Any kind of game. What do you have?" the boy asked.

"The only game I have is chess. Is that alright with you?" he inquired.

His blue ears perked as Ciel tried to hide his excitement. A smug grin graced his fair features_. 'He walked right into my trap. No one has ever beat me in chess._' he thought. "I suppose that's okay. I have to warn you though, I haven't played in a while, so I'm not very good." he lied.

Sebastian smiled as he put away the last grocery. "I'll go easy on you." he said with a wink.

Ciel blushed slightly. "But just playing a game of chess would be boring. How about we make this interesting?" he asked.

The red-eyed artist stood opposite the boy. "How so?"

"If I win the game, I don't have to eat vegetables, and I can eat my snacks anytime I want." he said.

"And if I win?" the man asked.

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know. You come up with your wager."

Sebastian sat and thought for a second. After a bit of quick pondering, he moved closer to Ciel.

The blue haired boy froze at the man's sudden movement, and how his porcelain features were only inches from his own. He shook the urge to kiss the dark-haired artist, and tried to keep his breathing even.

"If I win…" Sebastian started. "….I get to do whatever I want with you." he whispered.

Ciel flinched when the man's lips brushed against his cheek, then reddened and looked away. "What kind of a bet is that, you weirdo?" he scoffed.

"Are you too afraid? Do you want to back out?" Sebastian teased.

"No. I don't go back on my word." the blue haired boy promised. He hopped down from the counter and walked towards the living room, brushing his tail along Sebastian's chest as he went past.

"You're on." he called confidently.

~Line Break~

Ciel sat back with a superior grin on his pale face. They had been playing the game for nearly half an hour, and it seemed as if he had the upper hand. _'I'm going to win.' _he thought as he reclined on the comfortable couch, his tail swishing lazily behind him.

Sebastian looked over the pieces on the chessboard and glanced at Ciel. He had been letting him win the whole time. He just couldn't help it; the boy's smug little grin was so adorable. He purposely moved a piece incorrectly and watched as the boy took it easily. He glanced at his soft lips as they moved into an evil smirk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ciel asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking over something." he answered with a wink.

The blue-haired boy blushed and his tail flittered.

'_But then again, he looks even cuter when he's embarrassed. If I win, I can make him blush as much as I want._' he thought. An endearing image of Ciel looking at him with a bashful expression popped into Sebastian's head. _'This opportunity may never come again. I'd better use it while I have the chance.' _he thought determinedly. The raven-haired man sat up straighter on the couch across from Ciel, a fresh bit of willpower evident in his eyes.

Ciel suddenly snapped to attention, feeling the atmosphere in the room change. He glanced at the fiery glow in the man's red eyes. _'Oh crap, he looks really serious.' _he noted. _'But it's too late. This game is over.' _he thought as he moved one of his pawns into play.

Sebastian smirked as Ciel made his move. _'He's good, but not good enough.' _he thought as he stared the boy down. Moving one of his pieces, he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

The blue-haired boy returned the artist's glare, then looked down at the chessboard. _'What the hell? How did he do that?' _His face fell slightly as he realized that he was completely trapped. He desperately searched the board and finally found an opening. He grit his teeth and moved one of his pawns.

Sebastian watched intently. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, somewhat intrigued. "You'll lose that piece." he added.

"That is the job of a pawn. To move for the benefit of me and me only. It can be sacrificed or spared depending on how it's needed." he added coolly.

The raven-haired man paused. "You know, it's not to late to call off this bet."

This time, it was Ciel's turn to smirk. "No way. You're just saying that because I'm going to win. Make your move." he said haughtily.

Grinning evilly, Sebastian winked at his opponent then moved his piece. "Checkmate." he added.

Ciel's jaw dropped as he stared at his now useless pieces. "W-What?" he asked.

"You just lost. So that means I've won the game, as well as the bet." Sebastian said as he rose from his seat.

Ciel's ears flattened, then perked when the man approached him.

Sebastian leaned over the boy, cupping one of his cheeks with a hand.

The blue-haired boy's tail twitched nervously behind him. Sebastian was really close to him. He could feel the warm hand on his face and caught a bit of the man's heavenly scent.

"Come on. Let me show you your room." the artist said, suddenly standing up.

'_Why is my heart beating so damn fast? He's just another person.' _Ciel tried to convince himself, as he stood up and followed Sebastian out of the room.

~Line Break~

Ciel sat down on the comfortable four-poster bed and looked around the room. It was nicely furnished with a desk, nightstand, television, and attached bathroom. The floor was adorned by a soft dark-colored carpet.

Sebastian watched interestedly from the doorway as Ciel scanned his new bedroom. He couldn't help wanting him to be happy with it, which was strange because the man rarely cared about anyone else's feelings. The artist shook his head, trying to get rid of the loving thoughts that had gathered.

The blue-haired boy's tail flicked in curiosity as he snuck glances at Sebastian. He found himself looking at his slender frame as he leaned on the threshold, and staring into his crimson eyes.

Sebastian noticed the boy's gaze and winked at him with an evil smirk. He let out a small chuckle when the neko blushed and looked away, his soft blue ears sticking up. Sighing as he walked, he sat down on the bed next to the teen.

Ciel's heartbeat quickened when he realized how close the man was. He quickly rejected the thought of snuggling closer to the warm body heat.

"Do you like it?" the artist asked.

Ciel didn't like it; he _loved_ it. Of course, he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I guess it's alright." he said reluctantly.

Sebastian smiled at his makeshift acceptance. "Great." he added.

The blue-haired boy's heart fluttered when he was the earnest smile on the man's face. Surprisingly, he almost wanted trust that earnest smile, those honest eyes. Ciel hardly ever depended on anyone, let alone someone he just met. _'This guy's okay, I guess.' _he thought as he allowed himself to lay his head against the man's shoulder.

"I'm tired." he mumbled.

Sebastian's eyebrows raised in surprise, taken aback by the boy's sudden actions. _'Hmm…so this little brat has a soft side, too? It looks like he finally likes me. Well, a little.' _the man thought.

"You_ have _had a bit of a long day." he pointed out.

Ciel sighed and laid down on the bed, already falling asleep.

Sebastian smiled and pulled the covers up over his small frame.

"Hey. I'm way too old to be tucked in." the boy mumbled groggily.

Instead of answering, Sebastian placed a light kiss on his forehead, then turned out the light. He paused at the doorway and took a quick look at the boy's sleeping figure. He found himself smiling and closed the door, taking care not to wake his new neko boy.

~Line Break~

As Ciel awoke the next morning, he looked about the room, his mind still fuzzy from sleep. He stumbled out of bed and into the hallway, squinting at the sudden light. After aimless wandering, he found the kitchen and read the clock on the microwave. _'Jeez. It's a quarter to twelve. I can't believe I slept that long.'_ he thought. _'Where's Sebastian?' _he inquired to himself. The boy stood still for a second, his sensitive ears twitching as the listened for any sounds. He heard the faint ramblings of the man's deep voice, then walked in that direction. Following the voice, Ciel looked around the rest of the apartment as he went down another hallway. When he came to the last door, he could hear Sebastian's deep voice coming from behind it. _'He must be on the phone.'_ he concluded as pushed open the door slowly and poked his head in.

A small smile tugged at Sebastian's lips as a pair of blue eyes and ears peeked into the room. He quickly turned his attention back to the phone call, and the papers on the desk where he was sitting.

"So, you're saying that you want to move the deadline? When is most convenient?"

Ciel wandered through the large room. Noticing the easels, canvases, and paints, he thought that this was the in-home studio he had mentioned. His tail bobbed behind him as he looked over the beautiful paintings, some still in progress. He stopped at one painting, showing a skyline adorned by a sunset. The colors melted together amazingly, outlining the beauty of both subjects. Ciel even wondered if this sunset looked better than the real one.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian called as he hung up the phone.

Ciel turned back toward the speaker. "Good morning." he said as he walked toward the man's desk and leaned on the edge of it.

"Welcome to my studio. Do you like my paintings?" the man asked curiously.

"Kind of." he replied.

Sebastian eyed him expertly, taking in his small and slender body.

"Would you mind if I painted you?" he asked.

Ciel looked confused. "Paint me? Why?"

"All beautiful things should be captured on canvas." he charmed..

"Alright, sure. But cool it with the clichés." Ciel replied smoothly.

Sebastian smirked and rose from his desk, grabbing a stool from a nearby corner. He placed it in the center of the room, then set up his canvas and easel a few feet away.

"Sit there." he said as he gathered his paint.

Ciel nodded and sat down on the stool. He watched the man interestedly.

Sebastian looked at the boy as he started to paint. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that something was off.

"Ciel, could you tilt your head slightly?" he asked.

"Like this?" he inquired.

"No." Sebastian said as he approached him. "More to the left." he added as he positioned him by the chin. They both flinched slightly when they touched, trying to hide their surprise.

Sebastian let his hand linger on the boy's face before going back to his easel.

Ciel watched closely as the man worked. He seemed somewhat content, his crimson eyes only leaving the canvas to glance at his subject.

The raven-haired artist stared intently at the figure that was taking shape. He had perfectly captured the boy's small build, his innocent facial features, and his soft hair, ears and tail. There was only one thing left.

"Ciel, can you smile?" he asked.

"What? Why?" the teen inquired, frowning slightly.

"Well, you've looked very nonchalant. I think it would look even better if you smiled." Sebastian added.

"No. I don't feel like it." he retorted.

The man smirked. "Remember the terms of our bet? That means you _have _to smile." he said wickedly.

Ciel frowned again. "But I'm not happy or anything; how am I supposed to smile?"

Sebastian sighed and put his paintbrush down.

Ciel watched attentively as the artist came near him.

The crimson-eyed man leaned down and took the boy's lips into a passionate kiss. He licked his soft lips, asking for entrance.

Ciel parted his lips slightly, allowing the man inside his moist cavern. They fought for dominance desperately, tongue against tongue.

Sebastian won the small battle and pulled away slowly. "Okay. _Now _smile." he instructed, returning to the easel.

The blue-eared boy flashed a murderous glare. At least, he tried to. A tinge of embarrassed blush crossed his pale cheeks, with a flustered (yet somewhat pleased) smile.

The man nodded in approval as he finished his artwork. He gave the painting one last look before putting down his tools.

"I'm done. Come and see." he said.

Ciel lightly jumped down from the stool and sauntered over, his tail following lazily behind. His eyebrows raised in surprise. The portrait was completely breath-taking. Every single detail was perfect, from the gentle gleam in his cerulean eyes, to the subtle curve of the boy's frame. _'It's…. amazing. How did he do all of this so fast. It's freaking inhuman. But still, it looks so cool.'_ he thought admiringly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, at a loss for words.

'_He's not saying anything. Does he dislike it?_' Sebastian thought a little nervously. He tried to read the boy's nonchalant expression, but saw no trace of approval or otherwise. Just as he was going to speak, he was interrupted.

"Erm….it's good. I like it." the boy finally said.

Sebastian let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "Would you like me to hang it up?" he inquired.

Ciel shrugged. "If you want to. It's _your_ apartment." he muttered.

"No. It's _our_ apartment." the artist emphasized as he put an arm around the boy.

Ciel mewled at the sudden contact, but made no effort to push him away. "Why are you so touchy-feely? Jeez, am I _that _cute?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. You are." Sebastian purred.

The neko turned to glare at the demon, but stopped short when he saw the adoring look in his crimson eyes. He could also see a bit of lust, paired with something else he didn't recognize. _'L-love?' _he dismissed the thought and moved his eyes to his incredibly soft-looking lips.He was about reach up for a taste when a loud ringing noise startled them both.

Sebastian jumped and pulled the wailing smartphone from his pocket. He quickly pressed _Answer_ and greeted the caller.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Michaelis?"

"Speaking."

"Oh, well, good afternoon to you. I'm Alan Humphries. An associate of mine, William T. Spears, told me that you were a freelance artist, correct?

"Yes, sir."

"Would you be willing to do a mural for me? You see, there is a large blank wall in the entrance to my firm, and I wanted to give people something beautiful to look at. You know, company image and all that." Alan said.

"And how much would I earn for this job?" Sebastian asked formally.

"Any amount you name would suffice, as long as it's reasonable. I don't have much time right now, but would you like to meet with my colleague, Mr. Slingsby, to discuss it?"

"Of course. At what time?"

"How about you meet him here, at the firm, in about an hour?" he suggested.

Sebastian rushed to his desk and wrote down information in his dignified cursive script.

"Alright. Yes, I'll be there. Yes. Thank you, Mr. Humphries. Good bye." he said as he tapped the touch screen, ending the call.

Ciel sat back down on the stool as the man moved swiftly about the room, gathering papers.

"I was just informed about a potential job offer, so now I have to go down to the office. Will you be alright by yourself for a few hours?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he lied calmly.

Sebastian tucked his papers away into a portfolio, and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be back at around three or four o'clock." he stated as he started for the door.

Ciel followed behind sluggishly, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"You're familiar with the kitchen appliances, I assume?" the man asked.

"Well, I _am _fifteen." he retorted, a littler snappier than he'd intended.

Sebastian smirked at his reply as he collected the last of his possessions and headed for the door.

To his surprise, Ciel found the urge to give him some kind of goodbye hug or kiss.

The raven-haired man noticed the longing look in the boy's sapphire eyes. He ran a porcelain hand through his blue hair, ruffling his ears affectionately. He only allowed himself to do as much, knowing that if he tried to do anything more…..he would miss his meeting.

"See you later, Ciel." he called over his shoulder.

"Bye." he said as the door closed softly. The door might as well have been a school bell, silencing all stray sounds. The apartment quieted suddenly. Instead of warm and cozy, it felt cold and uncomfortable. Ciel had wanted to tell the man to stay. He would even have went along with him. As long as he wasn't alone. He hated being alone. He wandered around the apartment aimlessly, not hungry enough to eat anything, but not bored enough to watch TV. _'Whatever. I guess I'll just take a nap…' _he thought as he trudged down the familiar hallway. He stopped at the door to his room and glanced at the one opposite it. _'Oh yeah…this is his room.' _he remembered. His tail rose as he took a curious peek inside. The floor was covered in a lush red carpet, contrasting nicely with the black silken comforter and sheets on the bed. The furniture matched, with deep ebony wood and a cherry glaze.

Ciel stepped into the room, noticing the softness underfoot. He strolled around, taking care not to move anything, for he was sure that the man's crimson eyes would detect a single thing out of place. He stopped at the bed and grazed the top lightly. The sheets felt incredibly soft to the touch. _'I bet this would feel great to sleep on.' _he noted. Taking a cautious glance about the room, he grinned slightly before flopping onto the large bed. He was immediately engulfed in the man's slightly intoxicating scent. '_Hm… it feels good...and…it smells…good.' _he thought, his mind clouding with sleepiness. He tried to fight his drooping eyelids. _'No...I can't go…..to… sleeee' _

~Line Break~

Sebastian glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed. It was already past five o'clock. _'That appointment dragged on, far longer than I'd expected.' _he thought as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. The man had hardly been paying attention during the meeting, for his mind kept wandering. He couldn't help thinking about a particular blue-haired neko. Worried notions, such as whether the teen was okay, or if he would be capable of using the kitchen, clouded his mind. He had been so caught up in thoughts of the boy that he had stopped at a bakery on the way home, and bought him a cupcake. Once again, the porcelain-skinned artist tried to concentrate on the details of the meeting. _'At least we were able to come to an agreement. I have to admit, five hundred thousand dollars is quite sufficient.' _he added with a smirk, approaching his door. He unlocked it and entered his prominently quiet apartment.

"Ciel?" he called as he put down his things. Getting no reply, the man looked around the spacious apartment. After finding no one, he went down the hallway to Ciel's bedroom, and knocked lightly.

"Ciel?" he called again through the door. He opened it a crack and peeked into the chamber. To his surprise, it was empty. _'Where is he?' _Sebastian thought uneasily. _'Did he leave the apartment? I have no way of communicating with him.'_ he thought as he entered his own room. He took one glance at the scene before him and smirked. The source of his worries was snugly in his bed, nestled under his black silk sheets. He sighed and approached the sleeping teen. Not even Sebastian could deny that the boy looked adorable, with his soft blue ears sitting atop his messy sapphire hair, his bangs falling haphazardly in his face, shielding his closed eye and eyepatch. Pulling back the charcoal sheets, Sebastian lightly took the boy into his arms bridal-style.

Ciel shifted in his sleep, unconsciously putting his arms around the man's shoulders and snuggling closer to the new source of warmth.

Sebastian started for the door, but stopped suddenly when the boy cuddled into his chest. He looked up at the ceiling. "You really do enjoy tempting me, don't you?" he mumbled, clearly annoyed. He shook his head, continued to the door, and went into Ciel's room. Using his inhuman strength and precision, he balanced the boy against his chest with one hand, while he pulled back the blue sheets with the other. He gingerly placed him on the bed and tucked him into the covers.

"S-seb…tian." the blue-haired neko muttered.

The artist froze and his lips curled into an award-winning smirk. The thought of Ciel saying his name in his sleep was almost too much. _'I can't wait to tease him with this.'_ he thought wickedly. He placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and exited the room.

~Line Break~

The room was somewhat dark, seeing as the sun had went down a while ago. The only light was the gentle rays of the moonlight streaming through the window. The only sounds were the gentle ticking of the clock on the wall, and the subtle rustling of a boy waking from slumber. Ciel sat up in the bed and looked around with bleary blue eyes. _'How did I get in here?' _he thought as he saw a bit of light coming from the crack in the door. _'Did Sebastian bring me?' _he inquired, climbing out of bed. He opened the door and walked down the hall, yawning as he entered the living room.

Sebastian sat on the couch, tapping away on his laptop. He smiled when the neko boy came and sat next to him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Ciel shrugged. "I guess so." he mumbled.

The man suddenly recalled something. "You must have been having a wonderful dream." he suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Ciel asked curiously.

The demon smiled evilly. "You were calling my name in your sleep." he answered.

Ciel flushed for a split second, then quickly regained his composure. "If I was dreaming of you, then it must have been a nightmare." he quipped.

Sebastian donned a look of fake hurt. "How rude." he added.

The boy dismissed it with a scoff. "Anyways, how did the meeting go?" he asked.

"It was alright. We just talked about what he wanted me to paint and how much he would pay me. In all honesty, it was very boring." he admitted. "Oh! I almost forgot." he added as he set down his laptop and went into the kitchen. Sebastian returned with a white paper bag. "Here you go." he said as he handed it to the boy, sitting back down next to him.

'_If he bought me cat food, I'll kick his ass. Or at least scratch him up pretty badly.' _he thought as he opened the bag. A small grin graced his lips when he peeked inside.

"Buying me cupcakes? Are you trying to win my heart or something?" he asked playfully.

Sebastian smirked and cupped the boy's cheek.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." he whispered.

_**Ooooh~! A new development in our (love?) story? How will Ciel react? All of this and more, coming up~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it took too long, my loves…**

~Sebby's Neko~

Ciel's cerulean orbs widened when the man leaned in and placed an innocent peck on his cheek. His cool demeanor instantly shattered, the boy flushed slightly and stuttered, trying to piece together what he had said.

"I-I was joking.." he said, his ears twitching in embarrassment.

"I wasn't. I was serious." Sebastian added.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Ciel asked, still confused.

"I said that I'm trying to steal your heart." he said as he placed his hand over the boy's beating chest. "Will you let me have it?" the man inquired, taking his small hand in his own.

Ciel froze, taken by surprise. "S-stop kidding around with me." he choked. "You just met me yesterday." he reasoned.

"But it feels like I've known you forever." the artist added.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he snapped, yanking his hand away.

"Ciel, w-"

"Leave me alone!" he cried as he stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him, and leaving a bewildered Sebastian in his wake. Collapsing onto the floor near his bed, Ciel tried desperately to block out the confused thoughts clouding his mind. For almost half of his life, he felt as if he had been lied to. People telling him that they would love to adopt him, that they would love to have him in their family, only to be dumped back in that damn foster home in less than a month. And now some smooth, perfect-looking guy just waltzes in and confesses love? Ciel knew from experience that life didn't work that way. There are no such things as true love. There are just people who were evil, people who were good at manipulation, and people who seem trustworthy, but tell lies to your face as they stab you in the back. _'This is probably just some kind of game to him, but I'm not falling for it. As far as I'm concerned, that conversation never happened.'_ he resolved. _'I'm not going to give in. I won't lose to hi-'_

A soft knocking shook him from his thoughts. "Ciel? Are you alright?" Sebastian called through the door.

Ciel stood up and placed his hand on the doorknob, collecting himself. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he inquired as he opened the door wide.

Sebastian looked confused again as the boy stepped out into the hall.

"Is there anything good on TV?" he asked airily as he brushed past the man and headed into the living room, flopping onto the soft couch and picking his cupcake back up from the coffee table.

The artist stood still, wondering what had just happened. He shook his head in frustration and followed him into the living room, sitting down next to the boy, who was flipping through the channels as he enjoyed his cupcake. Sebastian watched him closely, torn between misunderstanding and interest. He had known this boy for two whole days, and he had yet to figure him out. Being the super-intuitive demon that he is, it usually took only one conversation, sometimes even a matter of seconds, to decipher everything about a specific person. But he couldn't get inside this boy's head. Whenever it seemed like he had it all figured out, the neko would do something to completely contradict his reasoning. It was infuriating, perplexing, and charming, all at once. That was one of the reasons why he found himself attracted to this boy. He wasn't even sure of when he had come to realize his feelings. Maybe it was that jolt of electricity he felt when they kissed, or that pang of pain he got whenever he glanced into those hurt-filled eyes. When the boy smiled ever-so-slightly, he couldn't help but want to do anything to keep that smile on his beautiful ashen face. Sebastian dared to break the silence that had settled among them.

"Ciel…?" he called.

The teen turned his attention from the television and gave him an innocent inquisitive look. "What?" he replied, his tail flittering.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. If it was even demonically possible, he had no idea what to say at this point. The boy either had a selective memory, or he was completely ignoring what had just happened. Concluding it was the latter of the two, he narrowed his crimson eyes, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"You remember what I said, right?" he verified.

"About trying to steal my heart and stuff?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded slowly.

Ciel scoffed and turned back to the television, mumbling under his breath about weirdoes and pedo-bears.

The artist looked at him with shock and a hint of intrigue. He was going to speak again, but was cut off.

"Just so you know, this whole little game you're playing isn't going to work. All this talk of love and crap isn't real, and I'm not falling for it." the boy stated, not taking his eyes off the television.

Sebastian paused for a second, then smirked. "Challenge accepted."

~Line Break~

'_This man…. really is… an idiot!' _Ciel thought with a scowl. It had been over a week since the impromptu love confession, and the man was getting on Ciel's nerves _on purpose. _It had all started when he came home with a little a gift: A cell phone. He had said that it would be easier for them to communicate when the other wasn't at the apartment. To be honest, the boy was a little happy at the time. He had never owned a cell phone, and he thought it would cool to have one. His happiness was short lived when he realized that the only person he could call or text was Sebastian. The raven-haired artist texted him about twice a day, sometimes having an actual conversation, or just sending some mind of emoticon-face thingy. One morning he had awoken to find this in his inbox:

J

_What the hell are you smiling about? _he had replied.

…_..What do you think I'm smiling about? __J_

…_You're a perverted weirdo. __L_

_;D_

Their digital conversations usually went along those lines. Of course, Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing. He was annoying the hell out of the neko-boy, and he was enjoying every second of it. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries. It was quite cute, actually. Once, when he and Ciel were sitting in the living room, he had sent him a smiley-face. The boy heard the ringtone and glanced at the display, seeing his message.

"Why the hell are you texting me? We're in the same room, dammit!" he snapped.

The man hadn't answered. Instead, he quickly typed and sent another message.

_I love you, Ciel._

The neko read the text and turned to him with a cold glare that plainly said: _'I fucking can't stand you'_

Sebastian returned his stare with a satisfied smirk as the boy turned back to the television. He could have sworn he saw a tint of blush on the boy's cheeks, and a small smile tug at his lips. It was so endearing.

The rest of the week had pretty much gone on like that, with the demon pestering the boy, using perverted jokes and unwanted winking.

Ciel sat on a stool in Sebastian's studio, pencil and paper pad in hand as he tried to sketch the sunset and skyline he (secretly) liked so much.

The studio's owner sat at his desk, looking through stacks of paperwork while adjusting his reading glasses on his perfect face.

The neko hated to think about it, but Sebastian actually looked… cute in his glasses. _'Dammit, I sound like some Sebastian-fangirl! I've got to stop thinking about him!'_ he stated as he forced his focus back to his drawing. In his opinion, it looked terrible; he couldn't get the lines to work well, and his shading looked like shit.

"Why is this so hard?" he exclaimed.

Sebastian looked up, smart-aleck comment ready.

"If you say 'That's What She Said', I will throw this pad of paper at you." Ciel threatened.

The artist smirked and looked back at his papers. "Just keep trying." he encouraged.

"Oh, shut up." the boy mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

A few minutes later, Sebastian signed his fancy script onto his last paper and put it in a neat pile. He relaxed slightly and looked over at the boy, who was still working on his drawing. The demon could almost see the determination in his sapphire eyes. Well, the one not hidden by the eyepatch.

"May I see what you've done so far?" he asked politely.

Ciel jumped at his words, stirred out of his concentration. "Sure." he shrugged.

Sebastian got up from his desk and approached him, looking over his shoulder.

"The lines are good there, but you could make these ones more prominent." he pointed out. "And right here, you should start out shading darker, then get progressively lighter as you get closer to the middle. That will help you add value." he instructed.

Ciel took in the information silently, not wanting to take the man's advice, but still wanting to do a good job on the picture. Finally, he went back over his mistakes, using Sebastian's suggestions as guidelines.

"Is this better?" he asked as he held up the drawing.

Sebastian looked over the almost perfect drawing. There were a few mistakes here and there, but they were hardly noticeable and worked well with the pencil lines. "Yes. It's much better." he agreed. "It's an original interpretation of an original Sebastian Michaelis painting." he smirked.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Then it's an original Ciel Phantomhive." he added as he put his signature neatly at the bottom.

"It's beautiful." the artist complimented.

The neko fought the blush that threatened to befall his pale face. "T-than… y..u…" he mumbled faintly. His ears perked slightly at the praise.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Thank..yo.." Ciel repeated, somewhat louder.

"Eh?" the man teased.

"I said thank you, dammit!" the boy finally exploded.

Sebastian smirked his sexy-enough-to-kill smirk and placed a small kiss on the boy's flushed cheek. "You're welcome." he said smoothly before leaving the studio.

Ciel was left alone, looking abashed. Only one thought came to mind as he sat there. _'I hate that idiot.'_

~Line Break~

The sun was beginning to set, casting a calm shadow over the apartment. In one of them, room 306 to be exact, an argument was going on. Said argument had started with three simple words.

"I love you."

"Could you stop saying that?"

"Why?"

"Because it's not true!"

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian asked interestedly.

"Because… well… I mean.." the boy stuttered, "You barely even know me."

Sebastian sighed as he moved closer to Ciel on the couch. "I know it's going to sound lame or even old-fashioned, but it doesn't matter if I know you or not. I know how I feel. You're the one who doesn't know anything. You don't know how much my heart races when I sit next to you, how a single touch or glance can send a shiver down my spine." he confessed. "Why won't you believe me?" he asked.

Ciel stared into those crimson eyes, not seeing any hint of humor. He wanted to believe him, he really did, but…

"I- I can't." he said finally. "I just-" His explanation was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his intensely. He let out a soft mewl as the man pushed him gingerly down on the couch, deepening the contact. Ciel felt his head spin from the man's intoxicating touch.

Sebastian's breath was uneven as he dipped his tongue in the boy's moist cavern. His chest rubbed against the other's, and he felt a pang of annoyance for the fabric between them. He moaned when he felt the boy's hands intertwined in his raven locks.

Ciel tried his best to control himself, but he was fighting a losing battle. His blue tail wrapped eagerly around the man's leg, rubbing and encouraging him. He shivered as a pair of cool hands locked onto his hips. _'I have to stop this. If I don't….' _he panicked inwardly. He snapped himself out of his lustful stupor and pushed he man away, scooting farther from him on the couch.

"Ciel…" Sebastian called.

"No.." he mumbled as he rose from his seat.

"Ciel, wait." the man pleaded.

Ignoring him, the boy hurriedly went off to his room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sebastian sighed and cursed himself as he sat up on the couch, straightening his disheveled hair and clothing. He swore under his breath at his now stiff lower regions.

Ciel sat down at the polished wood desk. He placed his head in his hands, confusion gripping his thoughts. He felt so lost. On one hand, he knew it would be a mistake trust anyone besides himself. He had tried to have faith in others too many times, only to end up being hurt. On the other hand, he couldn't help but want to believe Sebastian's words and promises, and he felt his resolve break a little every time the man called his name so sweetly. A silent tear stained his cheek as he tried to collect his disheveled thoughts. It was tearing him up, and Ciel didn't know what to do.

~Line Break~

For the rest of the week, Sebastian worked on making Ciel feel more comfortable in the apartment. "This is your home. You should feel at ease here." he had said. The demon had started by painting Ciel's room a nice royal blue. The neko didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the color. Sebastian also bought him some new clothes and shoes. He bought him a video game as well, knowing his love of games and competition.

The artist in question sat at the kitchen table, looking over the plans for the mural he would be painting. _'Well, I suppose if I changed the shapes a little, I could add the inscript-' _

"I'm bored." Ciel stated, sitting down opposite Sebastian.

"What would you like to do?" the man asked.

Ciel shrugged. The only time he had free time was when he was a kid, and the things he used to do didn't interest him anymore. Usually, he was content with sitting around the house, watching TV, and taking naps, but today he wanted to do something fun. "I don't know." he finally answered.

Sebastian thought for a second. "How about we rent a movie and order pizza and such?" he suggested.

Ciel considered it, then agreed. "Okay, but I get to pick out the movie." he bargained.

"Sure. What kind of pizza should I order?" the man asked.

"Pepperoni." he said as he got up from the table and went into the living room.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a smile. He sat down next to the boy on the couch and put the bowl on the table in front of them.

"Did you pick a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you." Ciel replied as he pressed play.

Sebastian considered commenting on that, but thought better of it. A scream from the television informed him that the boy had chosen a horror movie to watch.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Ciel was finding it hard to concentrate. His thoughts kept wandering to the person sitting only inches away. The man was sitting just close enough for him to smell a bit of his alluring scent, and he could feel the soothing warmth radiating from him. The neko couldn't move over, for he knew that the man would say something about it, probably to tease him. He tried to distract himself by getting some popcorn, but flinched when their hands brushed. He cursed the blush that dusted his cheeks and determinedly turned to the television.

Sebastian noticed this and smirked. He was about to give a smart remark, but the doorbell rang. Getting up to get the pizza, he settled for a look that said: _'I saw that blush, and you're not getting away with it' _

Ciel was glad for some distance between them. He scowled at the artist's superior grin, then collected himself before he returned. He didn't know what it was, but something about the man always made him flustered. _'Maybe it's love….' _his conscience nagged. _'Hell no. There's no such thing as love. And even if there was, I wouldn't fall in love with this idiot.' _Ciel quarreled inwardly.

The raven-haired man returned with the pizza and set it down on the coffee table in front of Ciel.

Without warning, Ciel pounced on the box and grabbed a slice of the hot food. He loved pizza almost as much as he loved sugar. Wait, no. He didn't love _anything _as much as he loved sugar.

Sebastian watched fascinatedly as the boy scarfed down slices of pizza. There was somewhat of a satisfied grin on his face as he bit into the food that was unfamiliar to the man. It was interesting to him that someone could be happy over food.

Ciel noticed the man's watching red eyes and finished the slice he was eating.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he bit out.

"A beautiful work of art." the man quipped.

Ciel scoffed and focused back on the movie.

Sebastian smirked at being blatantly rejected. He supposed that was one of the things that attracted him to Ciel. He wasn't completely submissive like others, who so easily gave in to his advances. Ciel gave him something to work for. Sebastian loved the chase, the little game that went on between them, and he knew that the boy was good at it. As he glanced over the boy's pale face, a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt a warm tongue lap at the corner of his mouth. He blushed and turned to the man, his embarrassment hidden by the malice in his eyes.

He tried to keep his voice steady, but failed. "W-what the hell?" he choked.

"There was a bit of sauce on your face." the artist claimed innocently.

Ciel was not fooled. "You're a damn pervert." he mumbled, a small, flustered smile threatening his lips.

Sebastian laughed at this and grabbed the boy's hand, holding it tightly.

"Do you need to hold my hand because you're scared?" the neko mocked.

The man answered with a wink and turned back to the movie.

Ciel rolled his sapphire eyes to seem nonchalant, but his body betrayed him, as his ears were sticking straight up, and his tail swished behind him attentively. As much it pained him to acknowledge it, the man's hand actually felt good in his own. He usually distrusted any type of physical contact, but this, somehow, felt…. right. It confused him how much he had come to trust the artist sitting next to him.

An hour later, the movie's credits rolled and Sebastian tried his best not to make any sudden moves. The blue-haired teen had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder, and he didn't want to wake him, for he knew that he would be cranky and irritable. He noticed with a smile that their hands were still intertwined, and gingerly picked the boy up in his porcelain arms. Ciel stirred in his grasp, and he was briefly reminded of when the boy had been sleeping in his bed.

The abrupt movement pulled Ciel out of his peaceful slumber, and his blue eyes squinted.

"Sebastian?" he managed to mumble.

"You fell asleep, so I'm taking you to your room." he explained. The boy looked like he was going to protest, so he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Ciel's face darkened with the sudden awkwardness. "Why are you always doing stuff like that?" he asked quietly while they went down the hallway.

"Because that's what a person does when they love someone." he answered.

The neko was too tired to argue, so he let the comment slide as they approached his room's door.

Sebastian effortlessly opened the door while balancing the small teen in his arms. He entered the room and slid him under the sheets, tucking him into the comfortable four-poster bed.

"Good night, Ciel." he whispered before heading out of the room.

"Sebastian." Ciel called as the artist reached the hallway.

He poked his head back into the room with an expectant expression. "Yes?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." he ordered more than asked.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he obliged all the same. He reentered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you afraid because of the movie?" he teased.

"No. Shut up." Ciel mumbled, slightly regretting asking him to stay. Slightly.

It was noticeable quiet until Sebastian spoke.

"Are you happy here, Ciel?" he asked.

Of course Ciel was. He loved living here. He enjoyed having freedom to do as he wanted. He also enjoyed the older male's company. But he wasn't going to say all of that aloud.

"I guess." he allowed.

Sebastian smiled at his response and laid across the foot of the bed, which the boy was too short to reach.

"I always get the impression that you don't like it here." he added.

Ciel scowled. "It's not that I don't like it here. You're just kind of weird with all of your "love" talk." he admitted. "I find it a bit annoying." he stated, which was not entirely true.

The artist noticed the lack of eye contact on the last part and knew that the boy was lying. He didn't press the issue, however, and moved onto to something else that had been bothering him.

"Remember how you said that 'love isn't real'? What did you mean by that?" he inquired.

Ciel sighed. He was somewhat dreading this conversation. "What I meant was that there is no such thing as love. There are only those who trick and deceive, and those stupid enough to be tricked and deceived. I refuse to be either one." he stated determinedly. "You can't trust anyone besides yourself, or you'll end up hurt."

Sebastian was astounded at something so profound, coming from someone so young. He pondered his reasoning for a minute, then answered.

"You're wrong. Take it from someone who knows, there are people who are only out to deceive. They only care about themselves and personal gain. But not everyone is like that. There is a such thing as love. You feel it in your heart whenever you're near that person. You care about that person's well-being more than anything else. When the person you love is sad, the only things hat matters to you is making them happy. To see that person smile will make you smile. That's what love is, and it certainly is real."

Ciel didn't exactly know what to say, so he remained silent. The man made it sound so convincing, like it could really happen. He glanced over at him and sighed inwardly. _'Is that what he's always talking about when he says that he loves me?'_ he thought. _'Could I really feel the same way about him? I mean, it's not like I hate him or anything. He's okay, I guess. But all that stuff he said about love, does that really apply to us? How do I know that he's telling the truth?' _he pondered. The buzzing thoughts gently lulled him to sleep, and before either of them knew it, he had dozed off.

Sebastian chuckled slightly at the boy's child-like behavior. He rose from the bed, tucked him back in, and left the room with a trademark smirk on his perfect face.

**Reviews make me happy! Oh, and if you haven't already, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you go and check out robovacation and LittleStorm's SebasCiel fics! They bring tears to my eyes with their amazingness! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy, my darling readers!**_

The steady afternoon sun illuminated the room, bringing the dark colors of blue and black to life. A single blue orb glanced lazily about, its owner debating on getting up. The frowning neko boy sighed and got up out of bed, his tail swishing languidly behind him as he exited his bedroom. He paused in the hallway, listening for any sounds of another person. He found none and continued down the hall, concluding the Sebastian had left on some work-related matter. His assumption was proven correct when he found a handwritten note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Good morning, or rather, good afternoon, seeing as you enjoy sleeping until noon. I apologize for not being there when you awoke, but I had an urgent matter that needed to be handled. I will return home as soon as possible, and I trust that you can look after yourself in the meantime. _

Ciel frowned. _'Of course I can I look after myself, idiot.' _he thought.

_Also, don't frown; you look much cuter when you smile. Have a great day. I love you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Sebastian Michaelis_

The teen flushed slightly at the last part of the note, a small smile tugging at his lips. He wanted to scrunch the paper up and throw it away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Ciel put the note back on the counter, his eyes glancing over the man's fancy signature and stopping on those three words.

_I love you _

A few minutes later, he reemerged from the kitchen, bowl of sugary breakfast cereal in hand. (it took him forever to convince Sebastian to buy some. His cute kitty ears came in handy that day) He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels_. 'Dammit. I forgot that today is a weekday. The only thing to watch is court shows and soap operas. Stupid daytime television.' _he cursed. He gave up his search and turned to a random channel, not caring what he watched. He saw two people talking, and they seemed to be arguing heatedly.

"_It's only because I love you, Carmen."_

"_No! You never loved me, Allen!"_

"What the hell? I guess I'm stuck watching one of these stupid soap operas."

"_Just face it. You love my sister, and you only married me to get closer to her!" _Carmen said, slapping Allen across the face. _"You're a dirty liar!"_

About twenty minutes later, Ciel had finished his cereal and was starting to get into the episode.

"What an asshole." he mumbled when Allen left Carmen for her sister. He sat up a little straighter when an unfamiliar character entered the scene.

"_John? What are you doing here?" _Carmen asked.

"_I've come back for you. I've been battling with my feelings for too long. I.. I'm in love with you, Carmen." _John said.

"_I can't love you, John. I can't. I've given up on love. Allen said that he loved me, only to leave all alone." _Carmen cried.

"Stop your damn whining." Ciel growled, already irritated with the main character.

"_But can't you see that I love you? My heart beats only for you. When you're happy, I feel like flying. When you're sad, I want to protect you from whatever is making you sad. Why can't you realize that?" _he asked.

"_I.. I… just can't!" _she shrieked, running offstage (over)dramatically.

"What an idiot! Can't you see that he loves you? Stop being friggin' stubborn!" Ciel yelled at the television, his ears twitching in annoyance. He quieted when he realized that he was talking to a soap opera, and he was a little embarrassed when he figured out that he was in the exact same predicament. He thought about the raven-haired man and sighed to himself. _'Why am I acting like some whiny, stupid soap opera star? Do I like Sebastian?' _he thought. His mind wandered to the day they held hands in the grocery store, how his crimson eyes could send shivers down his spine, and how hearing the man call his name in his perfect voice made him feel safe and secure. _'Okay… I like him, I guess. But does that mean I _love _him?' _he inquired as the soap opera returned from a commercial break. It appeared that Carmen, who Ciel was _really_ starting to hate, was talking to a friend.

"_I just don't know what to do, Anna." _she croaked.

"_What's your problem?" _Anna asked.

"_I like him and all, but how do I know that it's love?" _she asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ciel muttered, giving the television his ultimate death glare.

"_The only way to find out is to get up off your ass and live your life." _Anna said flatly.

Ciel suddenly concluded that he liked Anna.

"_Stop sitting around and worrying about 'what if'! You both love each other, so quit acting like an idiot and tell him how you feel. You're getting on my nerves with all of your whining!" _she added.

Ciel laughed at Carmen for getting yelled at, then realized that the same thing could be said for himself. He laid down lazily on the couch pillows, thinking over what the character had said_. 'Maybe she's right. I should just put my feelings out there, and whatever happens will happen. I have to get up off of my ass.'_ he resolved. He wanted to watch the rest of the episode to see what would happen to Carmen, but before the next commercial break, he had fallen into peaceful sleep on the couch.

~Line Break~

Sebastian entered the apartment, slightly damp. It had started raining on the way home, and he had gotten a little wet coming in. He hung his jacket in the hall closet and left his black shoes at the door.

"Ciel?"

The boy in question stirred from his slumber on the couch, sitting up groggily and rubbing his eyes.

"Hm?"

Sebastian smirked at his cute expression an sat down next to him. He took advantage of the fact that Ciel was still half-asleep and barely aware of what was going on, and pulled him into his chest, letting the blue-haired teen lean on him.

Ciel tried to focus, but his head was still foggy from sleep. He felt the presence of the man's warm body and snuggled closer into his chest, getting a hint of his scent. He wasn't sure why, but he felt somewhat content in Sebastian's arms. The boy felt a gentle, lingering kiss on his forehead, and his eyes snapped open. He shot up on the couch, an embarrassed blush on his pale face.

"Umm… sorry for leaning on you and stuff.. I was still sleepy." he mumbled, avoiding the demon's amused gaze.

"It's alright. You can continue if you'd like." Sebastian reassured slyly.

If possible, Ciel blushed even more but tried to hide it with a frown.

"Creepy." he countered. He gave the man a cold glare, but inwardly noted that Sebastian looked a little…. cute with his hair wet. It was sticking to the sides of his face and the few spikes that stood at the top were flattened down.

Sebastian shot him a sexy wink and rose from the couch, going to his bedroom to change.

'_Jeez. How am I supposed to tell him anything when he's making it so damn hard?' _Ciel thought, frustrated. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen when he realized he hadn't eaten anything since the afternoon. Grabbing a snack cake from the shelf, he unwrapped it, licked off the whipped cream and was starting on the chocolate when Sebastian's voice called.

"Ciel, don't eat anything. I'll be making dinner shortly."

The boy froze, half-eaten snack in hand. _'Oh damn. He'll be pissed if he catches me.'_ he panicked as he heard approaching footsteps and looked around the room wildly for some source of escape. As a last resort, he shoved the remained of the cake into his mouth and chewed desperately.

Sebastian entered the kitchen and stopped after the threshold, analyzing the scene with red eyes. Ciel stood in the middle of the spacious room, his visible eye wide open in surprise, his pale cheeks stuffed full of what Sebastian guessed to be chocolate, judging from the sticky mess on his face.

The man knew he should have been angry, but the only thing he could bring himself to do was laugh. Ciel looked incredibly guilty and hilarious, and he couldn't help himself.

Realizing that he wasn't in trouble, Ciel choked down the rest of the treat and laughed as well, amused that he had been caught in such an awkward position.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head at the teen.

"Just couldn't wait?" he asked.

Ciel smirked and nodded, taking a paper towel off of the counter to clean his face. Now seemed a good a time as ever.

"Umm…. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" he said quickly, turning away from the man's interested gaze.

Sebastian looked confused but shook it off. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure." Ciel replied nonchalantly, hiding his slight happiness well.

A half-hour later, the boy had showered, dressed and was sitting in the living room. He looked very high class, adorning black dress pants, a spotless sky-blue dress shirt, a crisp black tie, and a stylish black suit jacket. Those fancy clothes Sebastian had bought him came in handy.

Speaking of the devil, Sebastian walked in, clasping the cuffs on his jacket. His suit was similar to Ciel's except that he was wearing a dark red shirt under his own.

Ciel got the sneaking suspicion that Sebastian had planned this somehow. There was _no way_ that someone looked _that _sexy in a suit by chance.

"Are you ready?" the man asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~Line Break~

Soft piano music flowed from inside the restaurant, giving off a relaxed but inviting mood. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and a flawless deep red carpet covered the floors. The maître d' looked up from his reservation book and smiled. He wore a snow white coat-tailed jacket with gold lace, which matched his blonde locks.

"Ah, the stoic raven has returned! And he's brought a gentle robin with him. Who's this, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Just a little friend of mine, Vince." Sebastian answered, sneaking a glance at Ciel.

"Then I'm guessing he is the other in your reservation for two. Right this way." Vince said smoothly, leading them into the grand dining area.

Lots of round tables, in various sizes, littered the large floor. All of them

were embellished with stainless white tablecloths and rich red trim. The silverware gleamed merrily from their places on the crimson napkins. Looking around Ciel noted silently that the entire place had an air of elegance and beautiful ingenuity. Vince sat them down at a table in the center of the room, gave them both leather-bound menus, flashed a smile and slid away.

Ciel opened the fancy booklet and pored over the choices, unsure of what to pick. The last time he'd been out to a fancy restaurant had been with his parents, and they had picked for him. He chanced a peek over his menu at Sebastian, who had already looked over his menu and was watching the piano player. The boy closed his menu and looked away uncomfortably, unsure how to ask something without seeming stupid.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I've never been here before. Order for me." he commanded instead of asked.

"Of course." Sebastian said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ciel felt a little better and let his mind float off. He was snapped back to reality when Sebastian spoke.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. I woke up around noon, ate some cereal, watched this weird show, then fell asleep."

"What was the show about?"

"Umm… cookies." he said suddenly, not willing to admit that he had watched a soap opera.

Sebastian smirked at the boy's blatant lie, but decided not to press the subject. He watched him intently, noting the boy's interest at his surroundings.

Ciel looked around the dining area again, this time noticing a large dance floor in front of the room. Before it was a large stage that held a piano, a cello, a drum set, and a set of chairs, where he assumed the band sat. His gaze was interrupted when Vince approached their table with a gold and white pad of paper.

"Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes, we are. I'll have a glass of your finest vintage red wine." Sebatain said smoothly.

"As usual. And for the young man?"

"He'll have the scallop and shrimp fettuccine in light butter sauce."

Sebastian glanced across the table and saw Ciel's satisfied expression. "And half a glass of champagne as well." he added.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly." he said as he wrote down the last of the order in fancy script and walked away.

"Have you ever had champagne before?" the man asked.

"No. I'm only fifteen, so I'm under-age."

"Well, what's life without a little risk?" Sebastian asked with a sparkle in his crimson eyes.

Ciel rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile a little. _'How come he always knows the perfect thing to say? Sheesh. Damn Casanova.' _he thought.

He opened his mouth, snide comment in mind when Vince returned with two glass bottles in a bucket of ice. He poured a rich red liquid into Sebastian's waiting wine glass and a pale gold liquid into Ciel's champagne glass as well.

"Your food will be ready in about ten minutes, gentle robin." he said dramatically before giving a courteous nod and leaving once again.

Ciel scowled at his freshly acquired nickname. He shook his head and took a sip of the champagne.

Sebastian saw the look of delight on Ciel's face at the champagne, and a thought crossed his mind.

Ciel smiled a little. The champagne tasted pretty good. He decided to take another silent sip.

"So, I guess this qualifies as our first date."

The blue-haired boy nearly choked on his drink. Sputtering and panting, his wiped his now flustered face with an embroidered napkin, then shot an icy glare across the table.

Sebastian watched amusedly, trying not to laugh. His reaction was almost as he predicted. All he needed was…

"What the hell?"

Aha. His reaction was now _exactly _as he predicted.

The raven-haired man kept his expression calm and answered with an innocent tone.

"Isn't this our first date?" he asked.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. In his head, the fierce battle of World War III was going on. _'Dammit! What am I supposed to say? If I say no, then he'll think I don't like him, and he probably won't want to take me out anymore! But if I say yes, then he'll just start doing that damn smirk of his. I mean, it's cute and all.. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Alright, I just have to calm down and play my cards right.'_

"What makes you say that?" Ciel answered finally, his poker face evident.

Sebastian paused; he wasn't expecting such an answer. It still amazed him that the boy could manage to outwit him at times. Thinking on his feet, he responded.

"Well, we _are_ two people, dressed nicely, out to eat at an expensive restaurant. One of us loves the other, and is trying to enchant them. The other person is unsure of his feelings, and is not yet ready to admit how they _really_ feel. We're both drinking wine and holding conversation. That sounds like a date to me."

'_He. Is. Not. Human. How did he know all that crap about me not being sure of my feelings?' _Ciel thought.

"What makes you think I'm not ready to admit anything?" he spilled before he could stop himself. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and the boy blushed, realizing what he had said_. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

"Really? Is there anything you'd like to confess?" Sebastian asked coolly.

The color in Ciel's face drained and his eyes widened. _'What do I say? Should I just tell him? No, I can't do that. Well, I have to say something!' _

"Umm… uh.. I… Oh, look! The food is ready!" he said suddenly as Vince returned to the table with a silver tray. He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled nervously, grateful for a distraction from his interrogation. His tail, which had been flittering nervously through the entire conversation, finally calmed down.

"Call me if you need anything else, stoic raven. Enjoy, my gentle robin~!" he exclaimed, setting down the plate with a gusto and leaving again.

Ciel glared daggers at the blonde's retreating back and looked at his plate. It looked delicious and smelled enticing as well. He swirled a bit of pasta on his fork and tasted it warily. It was wonderful. His ears pricked in satisfaction.

Sebastian watched the boy with traces of a smile. He was happy that the boy seemed to be enjoying himself.

As Ciel finished eating, the artist observed the band taking their seats on the raised platform. Another devilish idea struck him.

Ciel wiped his face politely and took another glass of the champagne. He really liked the brownish, pale-gold wine. He looked confused when Sebastian rose from his seat and stood in front of him, a hand extended.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

The neko's jaw dropped. "Umm…" _'What should I do? What should I do?'_

"If you insist." he said confidently.

He took the man's porcelain hand and was led onto the large, polished dance floor. As if on cue, the band started to play. The air was filled with the harmonious sounds of piano, violin, and soft percussion. Sebastian placed on the of the boy's small hands on his shoulder and took the other one in his own.

Ciel flushed slightly when he felt the man's hand on his waist, pulling him closer. "I bet we look ridiculous." he mumbled as he realized most of the attention in the dining room was focused on them.

"You could never look ridiculous." the man whispered in his ear. He led them in a gentle waltz, swaying perfectly in time with the music.

Ciel shivered slightly but did not pull away.

"Well, except when you tried to shove that entire snack cake in your mouth. You looked pretty ridiculous then." he added with a chuckle.

Ciel smiled, slightly in awe of how content he felt in the man's inviting arms. He willed himself to look up, and was greeted by a pair of crimson eyes staring down into his own. Instead of the smirk that was usual planted on the man's face, he saw a genuine smile, this one filled with what he could only assume was love. Ciel did not speak, for fear of disrupting the silent communication. For reasons unknown, he couldn't bring himself to look away from Sebastian's handsome face, one that he had grown so accustomed to. Ciel felt as if he looked away, he would lose him.

The music continued, and Sebastian lost track of what was going on. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment, was Ciel. Everything else seemed to fade away, and the only thing left were the two of them, dancing gracefully to the calm sounds of melodious music. He was brought back to earth as the band started a new song, this one somewhat faster. He quickened their pace.

"Ciel. You never answered my question."

Ciel blinked, his trance broken. "What question?"

"I asked if you had anything to confess." Sebastian reminded, an amused glimmer back in his eyes.

The neko's breath hitched in his throat. _'Oh crap. I though he forgot about that!' _he thought, realizing that he was completely trapped. _'Damn him. I guess I have no choice….'_

Ciel sighed and buried his face in the man's shoulder to hide his flustered cheeks, but mostly because he was nice and warm, and it felt good in Sebastian's arms. "I…I like you." he mumbled into the soft fabric of his jacket.

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you." the man teased.

Ciel raised his head and gave him a glare. "I said that I like you." he repeated through clenched teeth.

Sebastian chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, smiling when the boy instantly turned red and looked away.

"Your embarrassing." he mumbled.

Sebastian shrugged and continued their steady descent across the dance floor.

_**Aww~! I almost cried while writing this! Leave a review please! The more I get, the faster I update! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YAY! I'm EXTREMELY happy from all of the reviews you've been writing! Keep it up, my lovely readers~! **_

Ciel watched the bright city lights whizz by, his mind buzzing. The atmosphere in the car was very calm and content, so he remained silent. His thoughts wandered back to the conversation he had after dinner. Sebastian had spied a client, then excused himself to go talk to him, leaving Ciel at the table. Vince had returned with the check.

"Ah, you must be very special, my gentle robin. You have captured the heart of the ever-illusive raven."

"What? We're not together."

"Oh really? That kiss on the dance floor says otherwise, my darling."

With that, Vince had left the check on the table and disappeared once more. _'So does that mean that we're together now?' _Ciel thought, sneaking a glance at the raven-haired driver. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you have a glass of wine? Why the hell are you driving?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked again, trying not to laugh. As if human-made things had any effect on him. He might as well have been drinking grape juice.

"Don't worry. I'm exceptionally capable of such a task." As if to prove his point, the artist pulled into his parking space effortlessly, his car perfectly aligned with the others.

Ciel merely scowled. "Pfft." he scoffed.

Sebastian gave his hair a playful tousle and an ice-melting smile.

~Line Break~

Ciel flopped down on his bed, anticipating a night of dreamless sleep. He wanted to go to sleep, but his body refused to listen. He closed his eyes again and again, but he couldn't seem to drift off like usual. The boy tried to blame the temperature of the room, but he was only wearing a pair of knee-length shorts and a t-shirt, so he couldn't say that he was too hot. Giving up on sleep, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _'Only ten seventeen.' _The neko-boy sighed and got up from the comfort of his soft bed. _'Maybe if I get a little snack or something, I'll be able to sleep.' _he mused, walking to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Sebastian, as both of them had opened their doors at the same time.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sebastian joked as the two males stepped into the hallway. "Couldn't sleep?"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I was going to get a snack."

"What a coincidence; so was I." he added with a smirk, knowing that they were talking about two _very_ different things.

The pair continued down the hall and into the kitchen, where Ciel climbed onto the counter, and Sebastian leaned against the refrigerator.

"What kind of a snack did you have in mind?" the man asked.

The boy shrugged, settling back on his hands. "Oh, when I was younger, my parents used to make me hot cocoa if I couldn't sleep." he remembered.

"Hot cocoa it is then." the man concluded, conjuring a kettle from the many cabinets, filling it with water, and putting it on the stove to boil.

"What snack were you getting?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian hesitated slightly, but smiled before answering.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he said slyly.

Ciel rolled his eyes and frowned. "Idiot." he mumbled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone that you _like_."

The neko's eyes snapped back to the wily demon. "What?"

"Oh, how quickly they forget. Remember you confessed that you liked me?"

Ciel flushed slightly, not meeting the man's crimson gaze. "Umm… that was your fault. That champagne made me delusional. I was drunk when I said that!" he reasoned.

"On the contrary." Sebastian said, walking over so that he was directly in front of the boy. He leaned in so that their lips were an inch away from touching. "I think you meant every word."

The boy didn't dare move. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he could feel his face becoming redder. Before he could give more explanations of innocence, Sebastian spoke again.

"In fact, I think you wanted to say that you lov-"

The kettle on the stove screeched, interrupting him, and alerting them that the water was hot enough.

Ciel sighed in the sudden freedom, but was also a little disappointed as the artist moved away to attend to his hot cocoa. He hopped down from the counter and went to sit down at the table, his tail swishing behind him in excitement.

Sebastian returned with a steaming mug, sitting it in front of the boy gingerly and handing him a shiny silver spoon.

Ciel noted with delight that there were over a dozen little marshmallows swimming in his drink. He suddenly become very interested in the little white pillows; anything to distract himself from the dark-haired artist that sat opposite him. He took a gulp and relished in the chocolatey taste. The boy wasn't sure why, maybe the hot chocolate was going to his brain, or his drowsiness was getting to him, but he asked a question he had been thinking over for a while.

"Sebastian, I want your opinion, for once. What's the difference between like and love?"

The man looked across the table at Ciel, checking for any signs of humor. The boy seemed to be asking seriously, so he chose his words carefully before responding.

"Well, I suppose like is a less intense version of love. You can like your neighbor, or you can like your mailman. It's just a common thing. Love is something completely different. Love involves deep feelings of passion, usually held between two people. It's unique, and full of affection and such." he briefed.

Ciel was silent, thinking over this. _'Alright. All that stuff kind of sounds like what I feel, I guess. But how the hell am I supposed to tell him that?' _

"Why? Are you trying to confess your love for me?" Sebastian asked cleverly.

'_What the hell? Is he reading my damn mind or something? Jeez.' _the boy thought, deciding to dodge his question slightly.

"Well, if I were to 'confess my love', what would I stand to gain? How would I benefit?" he asked with a playfully wicked glare in his eyes.

Sebastian stared back with an equally mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"For one thing, you would be in a relationship with me. For another, you would get all of the benefits of that: dates, and _other things._" he hinted with a wink.

Ciel willed himself to keep a poker face, despite the blush creeping on his cheeks. "Oh really? That doesn't sound like much of a selling point." he quipped, lying through his teeth.

"Is that so?" the man asked as he stood up from the table and approached Ciel. "How about you sample the merchandise?" he asked cunningly, leaning down and trapping the other male's lips in a fiery kiss.

Ciel was surprised at the sudden contact, but gave in and kissed back, intertwining his fingers in the artist's raven locks. He melted into the warm hands on his hips, which traced over his back and migrated all over his small frame. His mind fogged with all kinds of thoughts, all of them involving a lack of clothes.

Sebastian tried desperately to stop, but the boy's soft mewls were only driving him further. The small hands grazing his neck and shoulders made him want more. Getting a grip on his lust-ridden thoughts, he broke the needy contact, sending the other gasping for air. The man returned to his seat, gathering his lost composure as he went. He flashed a superior smile across the table at a now blushing Ciel.

"I trust that was to your satisfaction?"

The neko looked down into his cup of lukewarm cocoa. "Whatever, you're just a weirdo. But… I guess we could, you know… be together." he muttered.

"Come again?" Sebastian teased for the millionth time.

"I said we could be together, dammit!" he said a little louder than he'd meant to.

The man tried his best not to smirk. "If you wish."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Ciel resolved, storming off.

"Ciel."

The boy froze in the doorway of the kitchen, turning back to face Sebastian.

"Good night." the man added with a smile.

Ciel turned back and went to his room with out another word, but Sebastian had already seen his ears and tail perk in slight happiness, and the small smile on his face.

~Line Break~

Sebastian put the finishing touches on the large oil painting. As usual, he hadn't got a drop of paint on anything except the canvass, so clean-up was unnecessary. He took off his pristine black painter's smock and set it on the stool. His client had been very particular about this piece of work, and was going to pick it up promptly at noon. He still had an hour left. Taking a glance around his spacious studio, he felt like something was out of place. The artist took a seat at his neatly organized desk and sat back with his arms crossed. His crimson eyes scanned the room and stopped on a particular painting, and he let out a small sigh.

Ciel.

The blue-haired boy had yet to rise for the day, and Sebastian was somewhat bored without him. He picked up a pen and expertly twirled it in his slender fingers, his mind trailing all over the place. _'How did I even get into such a situation?' _he thought_. _If someone had told Sebastian that he would fall in love with a moody fifteen year old boy, he would given them the ultimate fangirl-killing death glare, then he would've eaten their soul for good measure. But here he was, sitting in his studio, reminiscing about their times together. He knew it sounded like some overused human cliché, but this was the first time he felt truly happy in a long time. The last time he had something to look forward to when he got home was when he had found a kitten on a street curb and brought it home. He was a little distraught when he took it to the vet, found out it was extremely sick, and it had to be put down. He had nearly destroyed a nature preserve in his anger.

But now, all he could think about was this other person. Sebastian wasn't used to these feelings at all, but then again, neither was Ciel. Neither of them had any experience with love, seeing as Sebastian was a demon, who supposedly had no heart or soul, and Ciel had been living cut off from the world, so he had long since closed his heart off from everyone else. Yet, the boy was willing to try, and Sebastian wholeheartedly agreed.

Sebastian stirred from his thoughts as the door opened, and a pair of soft ears atop a hear of sapphire locks peeked into the room.

Ciel spotted the man sitting at his desk, opened the door wider and stepped inside. His shower-dampened hair was sticking to his face a little, but he could still see the small smile on the other male's face through his bangs.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian said, sitting up at the desk.

"Meh." the boy mumbled, seeing the stool a few feet away. He didn't know where to place the smock that was lain across it, so he just put it on. Pushing the stool across the room, he stopped in front of the man's desk and sat on it.

"What brings you here?"

"I had nothing better to do. There's nothing on interesting on TV." Ciel added.

"Oh, so you're looking for something _interesting_ to do? I think I have something in mind…."

Ciel merely glared at him. "Stop being so creepy."

"Actually, I was being serious; you automatically assumed I was being perverted. It's your fault for thinking so negatively of me."

"Whatever. What the hell were you talking about?"

"A friend of mine sent me an app, a game, and I don't really like it. I thought that it might be better suited to your tastes. It's called The Impossible Quiz. It's supposed to test your IQ."

"Impossible Quiz? It sounds idiotic." Ciel doubted.

"Are you giving up already? I haven't even shown you the game yet." the man taunted.

"I never said I was giving up. Where is it, anyways?"

Sebastian pulled out his phone and started the game, holding it out to the confident teen.

Ciel walked to the other side of the desk and snatched the phone, sitting on the corner of the wooden surface. "This will be a piece of cake," he scoffed.

About five minutes into the game, Ciel was already swearing.

"What the hell? How was that the wrong answer?" he yelled at the poor screen.

"A little frustrated, are we?" Sebastian teased.

"Shut up. This level is really pissing me off."

The man sighed and rose from his chair, standing over the angered neko. "Alright, let me see what your doing." he said.

"Fine. Look, it says _'Which dot is the smallest?' _and it's obviously C. But it keeps telling me I'm wrong." he said exasperatedly.

Sebastian chuckled. "The answer is quite simple. In fact, it's right in your face."

"Then will you tell me!"

"No, I think I'll let you try to figure it out a few more times." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"You're so annoying." Ciel mumbled as he turned back to the game, determined to beat that level.

The artist smiled to himself again. He just couldn't help it; the boy looked so cute with his ears sticking up, his face faintly red in irritation, and his tail swishing angrily. He inhaled and was met by the scent of soap and Ciel.

Ciel flushed slightly at the close proximity of the other man, but kept his tone even. "Alright. I've tried this damn level five more times. It's rigged." he accused.

Sebastian flashed a satisfied grin. "Well, it asks you which dot is the smallest: A, B, C, or D? Did you ever consider that those weren't the only choices?" he asked slyly.

Ciel processed his question and looked back at the screen with a scrutinizing glare. His face light up in comprehension, then twisted back into annoyance.

"That's just ridiculous! How the hell was I supposed to know that the dot over the "i" was an option?" he inquired.

"That's why it's an _IQ_ test." Sebastian teased as he sat back down at his desk.

"Whatever. That was a waste of my time." he muttered crossly.

Ciel held out the phone, and Sebastian took the window of opportunity he saw. Grasping the teen's forearm gently, he pulled him into his lap, earning a mewl of surprise from Ciel.

Ciel was going to complain, but fell silent when the man wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't be upset; it was only a game." Sebastian said softly, pushing the neko's bangs out of his eyes.

Ciel fought the blush from the man's fingers brushing against his face.

Sebastian wasn't fooled.

"Am I embarrassing you?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"No." the boy lied, not meeting his crimson eyes.

Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin, pulling his face up so that their eyes were locked.

"That's not what it seems like to me." he whispered.

Ciel put a hand over Sebastian's to pull it away, but let it linger there before taking the man's hand in his own. He turned it over and ran his finger along the lines in his palm, avoiding the man's amused gaze.

Sebastian smiled at the feel of fingers running over his hand. He decided to do the same and started to run his free hand along the boy's back.

Ciel reflexively leaned into the touch of the artist's warm hand, a gentle hum escaping and his tail moving languidly in content. He didn't want to admit it, but Sebastian's relaxed actions felt good.

"Ciel." the man whispered in his ear.

Ciel turned to him with a calm expression.

"I love you." Sebastian said, staring right into his sapphire eyes.

"Shut up. You sound like a-" he mumbled.

Sebastian pressed his lips against the other's gently, silencing his insult.

Ciel was taken by surprise by the kiss. He complied with the other. His lips were hesitant and uncertain, so he easily let the man take control.

The boy moaned softly as Sebastian's experienced tongue pressed into his mouth, licking and exploring inside. His pale hands migrated upwards to the artist's shirt, where he gripped it tightly, practically begging for more.

Sebastian obliged and broke off the contact, turning the boy around so that he was straddling his hips. As Ciel gasped for air, the man attacked his neck, nipping and lapping.

Ciel wasn't sure what to do in this moment, but he didn't care. The only thing he was aware of was the man sitting under him, touching him so gently.

Both of them jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang, interrupting their movements.

Sebastian frowned and cursed the disturbance inwardly as Ciel gave him a final glance before sliding out of his lap and leaving the studio, retreating to his bedroom. The man sighed and made his way to the front door. _'This must be my client.'_ he supposed, straightening out his clothes before opening the door.

A somewhat older woman stood there with an expression that showed a cross of indifference and disdain.

"As unpunctual usual, Mr. Michaelis." she quipped.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Middleford." Sebastian said, forcing a smile. This particular buyer was painfully picky, taking every opportunity to point out any flaw her analyzing eyes could find. She was especially prone to mocking the man's appearance.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? Even through those hideously oversized bangs you should be able to see that I'm a lady, so it's only polite. You really should get a haircut; you could be mistaken for a woman, yourself." she criticized.

"How rude of me. Please come in." he added, ignoring her cosmetic advice. He could have sworn that he heard a familiar giggle from somewhere.

"I've brought Elizabeth along as well." she said as a blonde girl of about fifteen years approached them. She had her hair pulled into curly pigtails and a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Mr. Sebastian!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Sebastian said as he opened the door wider, allowing the two females into his apartment. He kept a slight smile on his features, hiding his displeasure well. If it wasn't enough that he had to deal with the uptight woman, he also had to deal with her over-the-top, generic Mary Sue of a daughter. Just hearing her giggle over every single thing gave him a headache. She was, in one word, _annoying_. The only reason Sebastian bothered to associate with the Middlefords was because they paid well and had many connections with potential clients.

"I see by the décor that your sense of style and taste haven't completely diminished." Mrs. Middleford said with a smirk. For someone in her fifties, she was quite sharp-tongued and didn't miss a thing.

Sebastian smirked as well. That was something he admired about this woman: her quick wit and sarcasm.

"I'm something of an artist at it." he joked. "Now, I just finished the painting. My studio is this way." he said, leading her down the hallway.

Elizabeth spied something shiny and went over to poke it with a squeal.

From the confines of his bedroom, Ciel stood at the door, using his feline ears to listen. He wasn't fond of strangers because they always wanted to touch him and pet him. It was weird, and he hated when people touched him. Well, except when Sebastian did it; it was different somehow. He heard Sebastian lead someone into his studio, and took the opportunity to venture out for a quick snack. He padded down the hallway and was almost to the kitchen when a high-pitched cry surprised him.

"Ooh~! You're so cute!"

He turned to see who had spoken and was pulled into a tight hug.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth! But you can call me Lizzy."

"Can you get off of me? I don't even know you!" the boy exclaimed, finally succeeding in shaking her off.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute! What's your name?"

"Ciel." he said flatly.

"Cute!" she cried, her green eyes sparkling.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He had only known her for two minutes, and he already wanted to slap her. He wouldn't, of course; that would just be rude. But still…

"How do you know Mr. Sebastian?" she asked cheerfully.

The neko hesitated. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell people about their….."relationship."

"Well, actually, he-"

"I see you've made a friend, Ciel." a smooth voice claimed.

The two teens turned and saw that Sebastian and Mrs. Middleford had returned, the latter holding a painting wrapped in protective tarp.

"Good afternoon, young man." the woman greeted.

Ciel could tell from her tone that she demanded respect, and that it was in his best interest to give it.

"Good afternoon, madam." he said calmly.

Mrs. Middleford smiled at his manners. "Alright, Mr. Michaelis. Elizabeth and I will be taking our leave. I'm glad to see that you haven't utterly disappointed me. At least, not yet." she added wittily.

Ciel smirked as she ridiculed the man. He knew that Sebastian couldn't say anything in response for fear of losing his client. He waited until the two women had left the apartment before laughing fully.

"What's so funny? The fact that you've a got a girlfriend now?" the man quipped.

Ciel stopped laughing abruptly and shot him a cold glare. "She's not my girlfriend." he said flatly. "You're just mad because you got owned by an old woman." he added and stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Touché." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel didn't answer, but went into the kitchen for his heavily-desired snack. He pored over the sugar-filled cabinets and settled with a handful of Hershey's kisses. The teen popped one of the chocolate drops into his mouth before walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Sebastian powered up his laptop and turned when Ciel sat down a few inches away.

"It's very unhealthy to eat as much sugar as you do."

Ciel looked at him blankly, then popped another sweet morsel into his mouth, and a small smirk tugged at his lips.

Sebastian had a snide comment in mind, but his cell phone rang in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed, an annoyed and frustrated frown creasing his face as he answered the call.

"This is the seventh time you have called today. May I ask what is so important that you must continually burden me in such ways?" he asked coldly.

"Well, since you absolutely refuse to respond to any of my emails, text messages, or Facetime conference requests, I had no choice." the voice on the other line drawled.

"That didn't answer my question. What do you want, _Claude_?" he said the last word with enough malice to kill.

"I just needed to have a little word with you. It's very urgent, you know." Claude said.

"I'll be the judge of that. What is it?"

"Oh, no no no. I meant in person."

Sebastian scoffed. "In person? I'd rather not. Now, if that's all you have to say, good bye."

"Wait! I don't think it would be in your best interests to hang up. I noticed something quite interesting today. Do to my countless connections, I am friends with a lot of your clients and sponsors on Facebook. Now, if I 'somehow' were to 'accidentally' let something unsavory 'slip' about you online…. well, that wouldn't be very good, right? You know how fast word gets around." he threatened over-dramatically.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked through clenched teeth, his eyes burning in anger. He knew that Claude wasn't bluffing. Due to the man's weasel-like ways, he had managed to befriend a lot of important people. If he wanted to, he could really damage the artist's career.

"Just a little chat. Tomorrow, at your apartment."

"I will only allow you in promptly at two o'clock. No earlier, no later. We will discuss your irrelevant matter, then you will leave. Do not make any more attempts at contacting me; they will be ignored. Good bye." he said finally, ending the call sharply. Sebastian stared a hole into an area of the carpet, thinking over the conversation. Now he was being forced to have that atrocious man in his presence, let alone his home. He tried his best to calm the anger rising in him and took a deep breath.

Ciel stole a glance at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. He looked completely _pissed_. _'Judging from that phone call, someone's coming over that Sebastian hates.' _he concluded, looking at him again. The silence in the room was deafening. _'Should I say something? It's a little awkward. But if I say something wrong, that'll make it more awkward.' _he thought.

"Do you want a kiss, Sebastian?"

The man snapped out of his calculating thoughts and turned to Ciel with a bit of a surprised smile.

"I would love one." he said, leaning over.

"H-hey! I was talking about a chocolate Hershey's kiss, idiot!" Ciel sputtered as he pushed the other male away. He avoided the man's gaze and threw his last wrapped candy at him, which the artist caught without hesitation.

Sebastian frowned at the miniature snack.

"I would have preferred the other type."

Ciel flushed but still managed to glare at the man. "Just eat it, jeez."

The raven-haired artist unwrapped and took a small bite of the candy. He really wasn't a fan of chocolate; or any kind of human food for that matter. But the boy had shared his sacred sweets, so he had to seize the moment. Sebastian's thoughts roamed back to the annoyance he was scheduled to meet tomorrow.

The neko's eyes saw Sebastian's contemplating expression and frowned slightly. _'This Claude guy must be an asshole. It looks like Sebastian's going to kill someone right now.'_ An idea occurred to him, and he decided to act on it before he lost his nerve.

Ciel got up and walked the two feet to where Sebastian was sitting. He almost hesitated when the man looked up at him with questioning crimson eyes, but stood his ground. The teen leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek before sitting back down in his original spot on the couch.

Sebastian turned to the boy with a sly smirk. He was about to speak, but Ciel cut him off.

"You were looking upset because of the phone call, and you were bringing down my mood. I only did that because you seemed depressed and I knew that would cheer you up, you weirdo. So don't get any ideas." he said quickly, folding his arms defiantly.

Sebastian considered mocking his logic, but decided that he shouldn't push his luck. He settled for a warm smile in Ciel's direction and settled back onto the couch. The thought of taking a nap seemed tempting.

As if reading his mind, Ciel yawned and stretched lazily.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm using you as a pillow." he said demandingly.

Sebastian smirked as the boy laid his head in the man's lap. He dared to stroke the boy's sapphire locks, running a finger lovingly over his soft ears.

Ciel's eyes closed in content from the artist's warm hands.

"You'd better not try anything weird." he threatened half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Sebastian continued his relaxed movements until the teen fell into a peaceful sleep, and he drifted off as well.

_**Hmm…. I have mixed feelings on this chapter. Here's a question for you guys: How would you feel about a lemon? I'm not talking about right now, maybe in a while. I don't know; just a thought. Anyways, review please! **_

_**P.S~ Sorry about the typo at the end of the last chappie. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize deeply for taking so long to update, but Speech Tournaments are extremely intense! But Yay, we made it to State! Okay, guys. THIS is where the plot starts to thicken! **_

Sebastian stirred awake, his crimson eyes illuminating the living room. _'I must have fallen asleep.' _he concluded as he glanced at the clock. _'It's nearly a quarter to six.' _He looked down at the sleeping figure laying across his lap and smiled a little. The demon was glad that he had finally earned Ciel's trust. He carefully pulled the teen into his arms, holding him bridal-style as he stood up. Ciel shifted as Sebastian carried him down the hallway and into his bedroom. The raven-haired man gingerly placed him in the bed, tucking him in as he had done many times before. He ran a hand lovingly over the boy's pale cheek before turning and leaving the bedroom.

Reemerging from his bathroom, Sebastian ran a towel through his damp locks. He removed the white towel from around his waist and folded it neatly, placing it in a laundry hamper. The man walked to his dresser for something to wear. He had only put on boxers and a pair of pants when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

Without waiting for an answer, Ciel opened the door and stepped inside. He flushed when he saw the older man's toned chest and looked away pointedly.

"I'm sleeping in here." he said flatly.

Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"That's fine, but don't you want to eat dinner before you go to bed?"

"Nope. I'm too tired."

Ciel went over and climbed into the large bed, smiling slightly at the man's inviting scent. His cerulean eyes lazily made their way back to Sebastian. He blushed again as he got another glimpse of his refined torso as the artist put on a shirt.

Sebastian turned off the light, bathing the bedroom in darkness. He slid under the silken covers and turned so that they were facing each other.

"Do anything and I'll kill you." Ciel threatened.

The artist chuckled softly. "Oh really? And if I do this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him closer.

"I hate you." Ciel mumbled.

"I love you too."

"Just go to sleep, dammit." the boy said.

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." he replied sheepishly. He buried his face in the man's chest, which he secretly liked to do. Sebastian's familiar scent was calming.

The demon rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head, exhaling contently. He loosely grasped the teen's hand and was surprised when Ciel held it tighter.

The pair drifted off to sleep again, comforted by each other's company and warmth.

~Line Break~

The tension in the living room was thick. Thick enough to cut with one of Sebastian's pristine butter knives. Ticking softly, the clock on the wall read one fifty-three. Ciel sat on the floor next to the polished wooden coffee table, reading a book. At least, he was trying to read it. He had glanced over the same sentence a number of times because his mind kept wandering to this mysterious person that would be arriving in a matter of mere minutes. The neko snuck a glance at Sebastian, who was sitting on the couch and staring at the clock with cold eyes.

The artist's cell phone rang, surprising the two. Looking at the caller ID on the screen, his red eyes narrowed and he answered the call.

"What is it now, Claude?"

"Unfortunately, something has come up and I'll have to miss our little meeting." Claude answered.

"I couldn't care less about your problems, but we had an arrangement. If you cannot make it today, then we will not be meeting." Sebastian answered icily.

"Claaaaaaude. Get off the phone and play with meeeeee." a voice whined on the other end.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my terms." Claude added, trying to maintain his cold demeanor, but failing because of the other person.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Who could forget being blackmailed?

"No, I haven't. For that reason, I want you out of my life as soon as possible. I will only be willing to meet you tomorrow, same time, same place. If, for whatever reason, you fail to arrive, that will be the end of it. I don't care what you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to see to." Sebastian said curtly and hung up the phone.

Ciel watched in slight awe. How the man managed to handle things without losing his composure was something that always impressed him. If he were in that situation, the neko probably would have gotten angry and starting cursing him with very colorful and creative swear words.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. This… this _person_ never ceased to irritate him. The raven-haired demon would be happy if he was rid of such a nuisance, but he really didn't feel like cleaning up such a mess. Regaining his flawless composure, Sebastian stood and headed to the kitchen, tousling Ciel's hair reassuringly as he passed.

The neko closed his eyes slightly at the familiar touch of the man's hand over his hair and ears. He put his book down on the table and followed the taller male out of the room.

"Sebastian, I'm bored." he muttered.

The artist smirked, a clever comment in mind. For sake of the boy glaring or cursing at him, he kept it to himself. "What would you like to do? I cleared my schedule, so you have me all to yourself today." he said.

Ciel hopped onto his usual seat on the kitchen counter, his tail swishing behind him as he thought. "I don't know. Let's go somewhere." he said loftily.

"I heard that there's an amusement park opening today. Would you like to go?"

"No. Too noisy, and there are always bratty children running around." the teen rejected.

Sebastian chuckled at the irony of that response but didn't comment on it.

"The movies?" he suggested.

"No. All of the recent movie trailers I've seen look stupid."

"The one with that Harry Potter boy didn't seem too bad…"

"Whatever."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Sebastian asked inquisitively.

"Let's just walk around or something." he muttered.

The demon thought about this for a second. "Alright. That sounds fine." he agreed.

~Line Break~

Sebastian went down the steps to where Ciel stood tapping his foot impatiently. "Shall we?" he asked.

Ciel rolled his eyes as they started a leisurely stroll down the street. The sidewalk was somewhat clear, and traffic was nonexistent except for the few cars that went by randomly. The sun was shining brightly in a pale blue sky.

"Why is it so damn sunny out here?" Ciel mumbled, shielding his sapphire eyes.

"Because this is something known as daytime." Sebastian teased sarcastically. "During this period, the sun is usually out, and mail is deli-"

"Shut up." Ciel cut him off, and Sebastian thought he heard the neko mumble something that sounded strangely like 'tool'.

Ciel walked along calmly. He liked being inside most of the time, but it felt good to get some fresh air. He jumped and flushed when the man intertwined their hands, but didn't object. The teen would never admit it, but the man's hand in his own felt consoling.

The pair walked in comfortable silence until Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian."

The demon looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

Ciel met his gaze and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and looked away. "Never mind." he dismissed.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, curiosity piqued. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ciel said quickly, turning his attention elsewhere.

"Well, now I'm just curious." he added.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ciel smirked, using his own words against him. The neko pointed to a sign up ahead. "I want to go there." he said.

"The park? Sure." Sebastian agreed as they continued down the street.

The enclosed space housed a large field with a path running through it. Various benches lined the path, with picnic tables, a playground, and large trees littered about. A small horde of children frolicked on the playground, laughing and playing gleefully.

Ciel climbed up on one of the picnic tables and looked around. He froze as he distinctly remembered his parents taking him to this park when he was a child. The memory of walking hand-in-hand with his mother and father brought a pang of sadness. He was happy with how things were now, but he still missed the calming comfort of his parents sometimes.

Sebastian watched in concern as the teen stared off with a slightly pained expression. He guessed that Ciel was thinking back on something from his past. He immediately felt a little guilty for bringing him to a place that depressed him.

Ciel jumped of the table lightly and walked over to a large oak tree a few feet away. He reached out and ran his finger over the rough bark reminiscently.

Sebastian followed closely behind, wondering what was on the neko's mind.

Exhaling slightly, Ciel stared intently at the tree.

"When I was little, my parents took me to this park. We had a little picnic right under this tree." he muttered, trying to keep his voice even.

Sebastian's expression softened. _'That's it. He misses his parents.' _he concluded. The demon embraced Ciel from behind lovingly, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Ciel jumped from the sudden contact but leaned into the tender touch. He calmed down, feeling better as the man's heart beat steadily against his back.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Sebastian whispered. "I didn't mean to make you feel this way."

"It's okay." Ciel mumbled, still looking at the tree.

"Do you want to leave?" the demon asked considerately.

"No. Let's just have fun." Ciel said, turning around and looking into the man's crimson eyes with a small smile.

Sebastian smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead, taking his hand and leading him to the playground.

"Aren't you a little old for the jungle gym, Sebastian?" Ciel smirked.

The demon chuckled as they approached the little play area, adorned with slides, swings, seesaws, and a big jungle gym. The small cluster of children converged on them when they got closer.

"Hey, mistah! This is owa playgwound!" a boy exclaimed, looking to be around four or five years old.

"Yeah! If you wanna play wid us, you gotta pay five dollahs!" a little girl agreed, holding up three fingers.

"You'd better watch who you're talking to, you little brats!" Ciel said with a frown.

Sebastian shook his head at Ciel's lack of people skills. He leaned down so he was level with the kids. "Can my friend and I please use your playground? We really want to play on it. It's such a nice playground." he complimented sweetly.

"Okie dokie!" the kids agreed, letting them pass and going back to their happy activities.

"Stupid kids." Ciel grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You were a kid once, too." Sebastian reminded as he went over to the swing set. He gestured grandly to one of the swings.

"Hell no." Ciel said flatly. He hated being on the swings; it always felt like he was going to fall.

"Don't you trust me?" Sebastian asked innocently.

The neko hesitated. "Okay, but if I fall, I will kick your ass."

The artist smirked at his threat as Ciel sat down on the swing and gripped the sides tightly.

"Relax. I won't let you fall."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sebastian slowly pushed ther teen forward, gradually pushing harder.

Ciel froze as he moved faster and faster, getting a aerial view of the park as he went higher and higher. He wouldn't say so, but he was really scared. However, the man's hands giving him a gentle push reassured him when he reached the ground again. A small smile took form on his pale face as the wind ruffled through his silken hair and ears.

The demon saw the look of enjoyment on Ciel's face. He was glad to see a change from the forlorn one he had seen when the boy had thought of his parents. Seeing his object of affection look that way was like a stake through his heart. Sebastian was eager to bring happiness back to the beautiful cerulean eyes that he loved.

Ciel dragged his sneakers through the grassy ground, slowing the swing to a stop.

"Having fun?" Sebastian asked.

The neko rolled his eyes, his tail swishing behind him. "I guess." he allowed.

Late afternoon faded into early evening, bringing a beautifully painted sky as the sun began its decent beyond the horizon.

Ciel sat down on a bench to rest after being chased through the park. He had thrown a small pebble at Sebastian when he wasn't looking, and the man had run after him. He had tried to called a truce, but Sebastian wouldn't let go until he had succeeded in stealing a kiss from Ciel.

The artist in question had gone off somewhere, saying that he would be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Ciel watched as the children's parents gathered them up and left the park. He really had missed his parents, and he was glad that Sebastian had been there to cheer him up. Even simple things like that made him happy; not that he would tell the artist to his face.

"Thinking of me?" Sebastian asked as he returned.

Ciel turned to the male and his eyes widened at the icy treat in his hand.

"I saw an ice cream truck and flagged it down." he explained, handing him the vanilla ice cream cone.

"Thanks." Ciel said as he took the snack. "You're not worried about me spoiling my dinner?" he asked, although he was already licking it.

"Indulging you once in a while isn't so bad." the artist admitted with a wink.

Ciel scoffed as he looked up at the evening sky. Even though he would probably deny it later, he had enjoyed himself today.

"It's getting dark. Let's head home." Sebastian said, holding out a porcelain hand.

The neko hesitantly took his hand and got up from the bench. As the two walked back along the path, Ciel took a glance around the park. Before today, this had been a place that sadly reminded him of his parents. Now, this was the park where had spent a day having fun with Sebastian. That thought alone brought a small surge of happiness to his heart.

~Line Break~

Sebastian turned off the light in the kitchen as he walked past, bathing the rest of the apartment in darkness. He assumed the neko of the house had already went to sleep; he had padded off to his room after dinner and an hour of lazy TV-watching. When he went into his room, he was surprised to see a blue tail swishing in the air.

Ciel sprawled across the bed haphazardly, busying himself with a game on his cellphone. He looked up when the artist entered the room.

"Waiting up for me?" Sebastian asked wittily.

"Whatever." the teen scoffed.

"You know, you're really unfair."

"How?" Ciel asked somewhat interestedly, sitting up on the large bed.

A devious smirk formed on the demon's lips as he approached. "Well, here you are, laid out _my _bed, looking so cute and adorable." he said, sitting down next to Ciel. Sebastian leaned over so that his lips almost brushed Ciel's ear. "And you just expect me to control myself?" he whispered.

The neko blushed at the seductive hint, his plush ears flattening in slight embarrassment. "B-bastard." he muttered, avoiding his amused gaze.

Sebastian cupped the teen's chin in his hand, turning his head and kissing him heatedly.

Ciel gasped a little at the sudden kiss, for which Sebastian took the opportunity to explore inside his moist cavern.

The demon continued to ravage Ciel's mouth, his eyebrows raising in pleased surprise when the neko broke the kiss to crawl into his lap and straddle his waist.

"A little forward, are we?"

"S-shut up." Ciel stuttered, his face burning red. He steadied himself by holding onto Sebastian's shoulders as the man attacked his neck, kissing and lapping at the tender skin.

Sebastian eased his hands up Ciel's shirt, gingerly caressing the smooth frame underneath.

Ciel bit his lip as the man traced over his pale skin, leaving a feverish sensation in his wake. His breath hitched in his throat when Sebastian nipped his neck lightly, sucking on the small love bite. His body shook in need of the demon's teasing touch and hungry lips.

Sebastian stopped his attack only to remove his own and the neko's shirts, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

Shivering slightly from the cool air on his hot skin, Ciel let out a soft mewl as the artist placed hot kisses along his collarbone and on his chest. Sebastian sucked fiercely on his hard nubs and elicited a loud cry of pleasure from the neko.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel moaned, weaving his hands into the artist's raven locks.

A smirk graced Sebastian's perfect face as the boy called his name pleadingly and watched with lidded eyes and a pleasured blush.

His heart racing, Ciel gasped as the demon snaked a hand inside his pants, freeing his stiff member from its confines. He hissed and closed his eyes when Sebastian ghosted over the pale skin, rubbing a finger over the already leaking tip.

"Ah! S-stop teasing, dammit." the teen growled, another mewl escaping him.

Sebastian gave a devilish smile and complied, stroking the length faster and continuing his ravage of the neko's pale skin.

Ciel dug his fingers into the man's shoulders, his breathing rapid under Sebastian's experienced movements. Moans and curse words fell from his lips while the man kissed and licked him all over, working his erect member as well. Pleasure pooled in his stomach as he felt himself reaching his limit. He mewled loudly as he came, spilling his hot seed onto both of their chests. Ciel breathed harshly as he came down from his high.

Sebastian placed a light kiss on the teen's lips as he tucked his flaccid length back into his pants, pulling Ciel into his chest, laying back onto the bed and pulling the cover up over them.

Ciel contently nuzzled into the man's neck, reveling in his sweet scent. He thought he'd heard Sebastian say something, but he was already drifting off.

~Line Break~

Various sounds of mid-afternoon stirred Ciel out of his slumber. He rubbed his eyes lazily as he stumbled out of the bed and darted across the hall to his own bedroom. The neko started for his closet, but froze when he heard the doorbell and front door open. _'Dammit. I completely forgot about the guy coming over today.' _he thought as he quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Ciel peeked into the hallway, daring to creep into the living room. He locked eyes with an unfamiliar man that had dark and spiky hair, with piercing golden eyes shielded by a pair of glasses.

A sneer overtook the man's lips as he appraised the teen with his eyes. "Good afternoon." he said finally.

Ciel hesitated before answering, not liking the weird look that the man was giving him. "And you are?" he asked.

The man raised an eyebrow at his snappy retort and rose from his seat on the couch, approaching Ciel with a cocky walk. "Claude. Claude Faustus." he replied, extending a hand.

Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian stepped between them, slapping Claude's hand away. "I do believe you were here to discuss business matters, not socialize." he said icily.

The golden-eyed man merely scoffed and went back to his seat on the couch.

Sebastian glared at him before turning back to Ciel. "Good afternoon. I made you a snack. It's in the fridge, okay?" he said.

Ciel was going to argue, but he could tell from the man's tone that he was really annoyed by Claude, and it would be best to just do as he asked. He shuffled off to the kitchen, feeling the tiniest bit sympathetic for the artist.

Sebastian sighed inaudibly and returned to his seat in the chair across from Claude, his poker face unreadable.

"As I said before, you would only be able to profit from a deal such as this." Claude reminded.

"What are you? A mediocre door-to-door salesman?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

Ignoring that, he continued. "This is a very profitable business. All I would need is for you to partner with me. Both of us would be responsible for the start, than as the business progressed, we would benefit."

"And if it doesn't? Have you considered the thought that your little pyramid scheme might fall flat?" Sebastian inquired, his gaze deadly.

"I've already ensured that it won't. Do you still have the spreadsheets that I emailed you?" he asked.

"Just a moment." Sebastian said, rising from his seat and heading to his office. This back and forth was becoming really tiring.

As soon as the artist left the room, Claude quickly went into the kitchen. He found the blue-eyed neko perched on the counter, happily enjoying a piece of cake.

"I see he already has you under his spell. Are you allowed to talk about the terms of your contract?" he asked.

Ciel scowled. "Contract?"

"Oh, so you're here of your own free will? That's pretty brave of you to stay in the same house of him, considering what he _really _is."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel snapped, annoyed with his know-it-all attitude.

"So you really _don't_ know. Well. There's no need to get angry with me. _He's _the one who kept everything from you. You should be more cautious of who you trust." Claude suggested, handing him a business card.

Before Ciel could respond, the man had already sauntered out of the kitchen.

'_What did he mean? Sebastian's hiding something from me?'_

~Line Break~

Sebastian let out a relieved sigh as he closed the front door. He had successfully gotten rid of the nuisance that he'd been forced to put up with.

"Ciel." he called. Getting no response, the artist went into the kitchen, where Ciel sat, staring off into space.

Ciel looked up at the man went he entered, but didn't say anything. He simply stared into his crimson eyes, hoping in his heart that there was no secret lurking behind him.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Sebastian asked concernedly.

The teen forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

For the rest of the day, Ciel seemed to be in a daze. Sebastian asked if anything was wrong numerous times, but the teen just dismissed it. He tried to forget about what Claude had said, but the thought of Sebastian hiding something from him weighed heavily on his mind. Would the man really do that? He wouldn't, would he?

The pair sat on the couch in front of the television. Ciel stared blankly at the screen, and Sebastian snuck worried glances at him.

Reaching the end of his wits, Sebastian turned off the television.

"Alright, Ciel. It's obvious that something's wrong. Are you going to tell me?"

"Shouldn't you be telling _me_ something?" Ciel finally asked.

The raven-haired artist looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you hiding something from me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his anger hiding his worry.

Sebastian hesitated for a split second, but Ciel saw it and sprang up from the couch.

"What's going on?" he barked.

"Ciel, calm down. You're overreacting." he consoled, extending a hand.

"Don't tell me to friggin' calm down! Just tell me the truth." Ciel commanded.

The demon looked uncomfortable. "Well…Ciel, I-"

"Whatever." Ciel interrupted. "You'll probably just lie about that, too." he accused, turning on his heels and storming to the front door.

"Ciel! Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, rising from the couch.

"Anywhere but here!" he yelled, leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

_**Whoa. What the pancake is going on? Review to find out ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know you all probably hate me for taking so long to update, but I'm sorry~ So here's the final (well not exactly final…) chapter.**_

Sebastian stood into the middle of the now cold apartment, wondering what he should do. He wanted to run after Ciel and console him, but he knew from experience that the boy's stubbornness would prevent him from listening. _'Perhaps it would be best to let him get out his frustrations and await his return.' _the man decided, sitting down in a soft chair.

~Line Break~

The sound of traffic whizzing by next to him did nothing to distract Ciel from his thoughts. He folded his arms across his chest, hugging himself for warmth. In his fit of anger, he'd neglected to grab a jacket. His anger and frustration were the only things that kept his feet moving along the cemented sidewalk. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he got away from Sebastian. The confirmation that the man was hiding something from him made his heart hurt. He knew it sounded strange, but that was how he felt. Ciel felt betrayed.

The neko stopped short when he took a glance at his surroundings and realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was. He'd tried to stick to the main streets so that he'd be able to find his way home, but he must have trailed off along the way. _'Damn it. What am I going to do now?' _he thought. Ciel pulled his phone from his back pocket, making a small white card flutter out as well. _'Oh yeah. That Claude guy.' _he remembered, looking over the name and phone number written. _'Maybe he can help me out….' _Now, Ciel didn't usually catch rides from weird guys with pedo faces, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

~Line Break~

Staring at the clock, Sebastian began to worry. It'd been almost an hour and Ciel still hadn't returned. His heart clenched in fear to think about what could have happened to him. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, but paused before he even crossed the threshold. Something was wrong. He sensed a demonic aura other then his own, mingled with the unmistakable aura of…

"Ciel!" the demon called, bounding out the front door.

~Line Break~

"So I see you've left _him_." Claude muttered, sometimes diverting his golden eyes from the road to glance at Ciel.

The teen just shrugged. He didn't want to say that he _left _Sebastian. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be returning home tonight, but he still could kill a little time until then, right?

"Well, I think you'll find that my home is much more hospitable." the demon said over-confidently.

Ciel scoffed at the comment. He wasn't sure why, but something about the man pissed him off. Maybe it was his superior attitude, or his annoying hairstyle. Or maybe he'd picked up some of Sebastian's hatred for the man.

The two pulled up to a rather large house and parked in the driveway.

"What do you think?" Claude asked, gesturing to the building as he stepped out of the car.

"It's no palace, but it'll have to do." Ciel answered as he gave a nonchalant wave of the hand.

Once inside, Ciel noticed that it had been designed with a Victorian theme. The rooms were lighted by high sparking chandeliers, with fancy tapestries and paneling and expensive-looking paintings on every wall. Claude led the boy into a sitting room, complete with stainless, perfect white furniture atop a spotless Persian rug.

"I'll fetch some snacks for us." the demon said, hustling off to the kitchen.

Ciel nodded and sat down on the stiff couch. It was very uncomfortable. In fact, the entire house was uncomfortable. It had a stiff and unfriendly aura, whereas Sebastian's home felt warm and welcoming. Like he belonged there.

"I prepared something to sate your love of sweets. Scones with lemon curd and clotted cream." Claude said officially as he returned to the room and sat a plate.

Ciel appraised the small treats, perfectly topped with a dollop of lemon curd and cream. After examining it, he gave a superior smirk.

"You missed a spot." he said, pointing to a small spot of lemon curd on the edge of the plate that Claude had failed to clean off. He was used to food and snacks made absolutely perfectly. Sebastian never made such amateur mistakes.

A frown passed over the demon's face, but he recovered quickly. "Oh. I'll make new ones, th-"

"It doesn't matter." Ciel interrupted curtly. "I won't eat them anyways." he said, putting the plate on the table as if it were the Plague.

Claude blinked, looking as if he'd been slapped.

Ciel tried to hold in a smirk. The man was obviously trying his best to impress him, no matter the cost. _'This just got interesting….' _he thought, in no way going to make it easy for Claude.

"I'm bored. Maybe I should return home…" he started, trying to seem indecisive.

Claude immediately shot up from his seat. "Don't worry. I have means of entertainment." he assured, standing up on the table.

Ciel looked confused, then his jaw dropped when the man began _tap-dancing. _

Claude gave a superior grin when he saw the teen smiling, unaware that Ciel was laughing at him, not praising the performance.

When the demon gave a final tap and hopped down from the table, Ciel tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Claude asked, his golden eyes shimmering.

"Umm….yeah…it was…entertaining…" Ciel managed between small bursts of giggles.

"Well then, I believe I should be rewarded for my efforts." the man smirked. Before the teen could respond, Claude surged forward and pinned him onto the couch, holding him down by his wrists.

"What the hell? Get off me, you bastard!" Ciel yelled, trying to throw the stronger man off.

"How rude. You could at least give me a kiss." the demon muttered, leaning in for the teen's lips.

Ciel felt his heart race in fear. He missed Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian. He _needed_ Sebastian.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked in, and before either of them could react, a figure loomed over them.

Claude was thrown forcefully across the room, crashing into a priceless oil painting.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, recognizing the demon. His red eyes burned like fire, alight with fury. He'd never seen Sebastian so angry.

Sebastian's expression immediately softened when he looked down at Ciel in concern and worry. "Are you alright, Ciel?" he asked, lifting him up from the couch.

"I'm fine." the blue-eyed neko assured. He felt safe in the man's arms.

"And of course, dear Mr. Michaelis comes to the rescue." Claude said bitterly as he stood, seeming unfazed at being thrown into the wall. "Do you intend to return home with that _demon_?"he yelled accusingly.

"Demon? What's he talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking up at the dark-haired man in confusion.

Sebastian looked at him uneasily, struggling to find the right words.

"Ciel…I'm not sure how to tell you this but…I'm not human. I am what's known in your world as a demon. I have been living for quite some time." he admitted, looking back at the teen with a guilty frown.

"What? It would have helped if you'd told me a bit earlier!" Ciel snapped.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. I was sure that you'd want to leave if you found out." Sebastian added, still slightly afraid that Ciel would leave.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to leave you over something stupid like that." the teen assured, blushing slightly at his own words. It was true. Although Ciel was a bit skeptical over the fact, he trusted Sebastian, and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved Sebastian.

The demon smiled and pulled Ciel into a warm embrace. He was extremely happy that the teen had accepted him for who he was.

"You don't have to hug me, jeez." Ciel blushed, although he hugged him back gently.

"Sorry to interrupt this little heart-to-heart, but I believe we were in the middle of something, demon." Claude spat.

"That's really something coming from another demon. I should strike you down where you stand for laying a finger on Ciel." Sebastian threatened.

"I'd love to see you try." the golden-eyed demon challenged cockily.

As the demon pulled a handful of silverware from his pocket, a door on the far left slammed open.

The three males turned to the new person. "Claude! Why the hell are you making so much noise and I'm trying to sleep?" he demanded, his blonde tail swishing behind him angrily.

"Alois, I apologize, please go back to bed." Claude asked, his cold expression now soft.

"No way! It seems you're having a party without me, Claude. Who are these guys?" the blonde neko asked irritably.

"People who were just leaving." Sebastian said quickly, sweeping Ciel into his arms.

This time, the blue-haired teen didn't protest. He was just as eager to leave.

The pair quickly left, leaving Claude to fend for himself against a very pissed off Alois.

~Line Break~

Sebastian gingerly laid Ciel in bed. Somewhere along the journey home, he'd fallen asleep. Before he could even turn for the door, Ciel awoke and sat up.

"Sebastian." he called, gesturing for the man to come closer.

The demon smiled and took off his jacket, sliding into bed with him. He sighed and pulled Ciel into his chest.

Stiffening at first, Ciel relaxed and snuggled closer into Sebastian's warmth. He could near the man's heartbeat, steady and soothing like the sweetest music.

"Sebastian….I'm sorry for leaving and stuff." he mumbled, not good at apologizing. He'd felt guilty about running away and making Sebastian worry. And they'd stirred up trouble with Claude because of him. "Is Claude going to be after you now?" he asked.

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, Ciel." he assured, rubbing his back calmingly. "I doubt we'll be having anymore trouble out of him." he smirked, thinking of the trip he'd be taking back to his home later.

With that off of his chest, Ciel felt a bit better. He wrapped his arms around the other male, feeling the exhaustion of the day overtake him.

"I love you." Sebastian added sweetly.

Ciel nodded, his eyelids getting heavier. "I love you too." he muttered sleepily. The last thing he heard was an amused chuckled from Sebastian before he fell asleep.

~Line Break~

Sebastian looked up from his paperwork as he saw Ciel walk past him and go into the kitchen. Knowing that he hadn't been seen yet, he stood silently and crept into the kitchen.

Ciel was reaching up for a box of cereal when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly.

"Good morning, Ciel." the demon said softly, ignoring his inquiry.

Seeing that the wasn't going to let him go, Ciel relaxed, leaning back against the man's chest.

"G' morning." he mumbled. "What are we going to do today?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything's fine, as long as I'm with you."

"You're so lame. Did you steal that from a movie?" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian chuckled. "I love you, you know that?"

Ciel turned in his arms so that they were now facing each other. "Me too…" he muttered, earning a passionate kiss from Sebastian.

_**So yeah. Thanks for reading this story. But do not fret yet, dear readers. I was thinking of doing a kind of bonus chapter thingie with a real lemon in it. What do you think? Do you want it? To everyone else, Thank you oh so very much for reading my story~! **_

_**P.S~ To anyone who is also reading His Butler, In Time, I will also be updating that soon, darlings.**_

_**THANK YA~! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

*Due to the purging of MA fics on this site, I am moving the lemon chapters of my fics to my deviantart account of the same name. ( renaechan77 dot deviantart dot com [fill in the dots and spaces]) I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't make the damn rules. D:

And don't worry, you don't need to have a DA account to view it~


End file.
